


Warrior's & Heroes: The Missing Truth

by Frankie34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Punches Loki, Loki (Marvel) is Harry Potter's Parent, Loki is James Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Protective Ron Weasley, Slow Burn Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Strong Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie34/pseuds/Frankie34
Summary: When Harry learns the truth about his parentage he creates a plan with his friends - his father won't get away with leaving everyone to think he's dead. With the help of Hermione and Mr & Mrs. Granger, Harry sets out to complete his riskiest mission ever. Punching the man who left.Along the way, Harry's world is shaken when more truth's and betrayals are finally revealed to him. Will Harry be ready to face Voldemort again, or will he crumble under the pressure. Join us on this journey as Harry decides who his real family is, and finally faces the man who ruined his life.Ongoing Series, updates will be all over the place, but the story will never be abandoned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & the Grangers, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Loki (Marvel) & Harry Potter, Loki (Marvel)/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Susan Bones/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195





	1. Harry Reveals the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> First book written on this site, criticism is welcomed. Ongoing series, updates may be all over the place as I write this.  
> I also have another book that I am writing and uploading to Wattpad under the screen name frankiescrown, called Heirs & Nightmares. Also a Harry Potter Fanfic, but one that takes a completely different turn from this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter

The summer was blistering hot, and it didn’t help that Aunt Petunia had me out in the heat of the day, just to keep me out of her house. Not that I wanted to be anywhere near her or Dudley, the heat the only thing keeping him inside during the day. Uncle Vernon had been more volatile lately, his work not turning out the way he had hoped, and in the end, that anger would have to come out somehow. If not on his food, then it would be on his ‘freak nephew’.

I didn’t care either way, in fact, it was sort of a relief, something to get my mind of Cedric and that graveyard. The nightmares keeping me awake and afraid of sleep. But the image of his soulless body, of those dead eyes, haunts me, of the absolute glee Voldemort showed as he tortured me, as he toyed with me. The anger I felt as our wands connected, the anger that was from him, something I hated the feeling of. And somehow, I once again survived him.

The scar that has marked me for most of my short life, twinges again, but I ignore it, instead of focusing on pulling the stubborn weed that refuses to budge. I hated this, I hated being this vulnerable, and I just wanted to forget, even for a little while. I wanted to escape this Hellmouth that seemed to be my life, but even in sleep, my previous escape, I was trapped, the memories wrapping around me and never letting go.

Thankfully, I would only be here for a few more days, until Hermione and her parents picked me up. That wouldn’t diminish the beating Uncle gave me, or the terror I relieved while I slept, but it was something to look forward to. Something that gave me hope, when all I wanted to was just fall asleep and never wake up again.

I just wanted to be surrounded by my friends again, Dumbledore forbidding any of them to write, to contact me, and warn me of the absolute bull that the Prophet was saying about me. But even that didn’t bother me, in just a few days, I would be getting out of here, and I would be going to New York, confronting the man that abandoned me to this hell.

\-------FLASHBACK-------

_The winter was harsh, the drafty castle not helping any, but that still didn’t deter me from trekking the memorized trail, leading away from the huge looming building, into the awaiting private woods. The trail taking me to the opposite side of the lake, away from the centaur's and the Acromantula nest._

_The twins had set up a tent there in their first year, so they had a safe place to plan their pranks in, and when the group started to get bigger, we struggle to all fit in there comfortably. That is until after Christmas our second year, when Neville showed up, a huge start of the art tent in his trunk. It was huge, with three bedrooms, that we added bunk beds to fit more of us in, and it even had a library that Hermione adored and made sure to help stock with muggle fiction books._

_But this meeting wasn’t going to be easy, our whole group was going to be there, and they were all going to see what I had discovered, something that I really wish I knew years ago. Pulling the thin coat tighter around me, I duck branches of the and jump over fallen trunks until I’m in the clearing, the twins and Ron standing worriedly outside, waiting._

_Seeing me, they rush over, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders as they rush me inside, and in front of the fire, Hermione hitting me with a warming charm, which I am immediately thankful for. Susan and Neville are in the little kitchen, making drinks, Luna and Hermione sitting on the same couch pouring over the Prophet in front of them._

_Sinking into the couch, I take the mug that Neville thrusts into my hands, sipping the hot chocolate that he makes, while Susan hands out some of the tea she made. Finally, after everyone is pilled with drinks and are sitting in their seat, they look over to me, Hermione’s eyes kind and soft. Knowing exactly what makes this so hard, seeing as she was the one with me when I finally looked through the trunk that had been given to me for my 14th birthday._

_Taking another sip, I lean back into the couch, mouth working, but struggling to get out the words. “Harry found something out a few weeks ago, before the first task. It’s… hard to explain and even I don’t know what to think or feel about it, so give Harry time and keep your questions to yourself until he finishes his story yeah.”_

_Nodding in thanks to Hermione, I heave a breath before I start my story. “It started on my 14th birthday, on the stroke of midnight, an old battered up trunk was popped into my room, a scroll of parchment with the Goblins Seal and an unopened birthday card with it. The Goblins letter basically said that this was a gift my parents set up for me, for my 14th birthday. They didn’t know what was in it, but they warned that they had tried to open it, to check, you know in case anything left was dangerous or had gone off, but they couldn’t open it. They warned me against opening it without adult supervision and said that if I had any questions about the contents after I opened it, I could write them a letter._

_“I read the card next, it was from my Mum, she said she had compiled this after I was born because she was worried that she and Dad wouldn’t be there to see my actual 14th birthday. She told me vaguely about some of the stuff that was in there, but mainly the letter was just her letting me know that she and Dad loved me and that she really hoped she would be able to see me reach 14. I – I couldn’t open it, so I left it, sitting in the back of the closet. It had a shrinking charm attached to it, so I brought it, in case – well in case I wanted to open it during the year. After my name got called, I was really lost, and scared and I just wanted some comfort, so I grabbed it and Hermione, and went to an abandoned classroom._

_“_ _We opened it together. Went through everything together, and my god was it so weird.” A rusty laugh leaves my throat, a wry smile on Hermione’s lips. “There were a few more photo albums in there, some of just my Mum growing up, and of my Dad growing up, and some when they were in Hogwarts, it went all the way to their graduation day. She had also added my first and last sonogram in there, which was kinda cool to see. Dad added the Potter Grimoire and the Marauders Grimoire, which even had some pranks that Mum had played against them or others that they were impressed by.”_

_I heave another breath, and I know that they understand that the thing that’s messing with me was yet to come. “They had also added their journals. Dad had been gifted one, from his parents, the type of one that never runs out, and just keeps adding papers. He gifted Mum and Mooney one for Christmas during their First year. Which from the entry Mum had written she hated, that he got her something she actually liked.” Chuckles rang out from the group, and it lightened my heart just a bit._

_"I read Mum’s first, Hermione read Dad’s and we discovered something that I still don’t really believe. Apparently, according to Dad, he’s not really James Charles Potter… Well he is, but he wasn’t always. Um, okay, so apparently, Dad is actually Loki, trickster god, and he had come down to Midgard, or Earth to look around. He stumbled upon the magic community here, and he fell in love with it, which you know I actually understand. He overheard my Grandparents Charles and Dora Potter talking about their wish for a child, and he approached them with an idea. Basically, from what I understood of it, he would do a ritual with my Grandparents doing another connected one, and he would basically become Dora’s child. Like an actual child, fetus and 9 months wait and everything. All of their memories would be locked up until Dad’s 16th birthday. But yeah, Dad was a god, and Mum loved him, for everything he was, Sirius, Remus, Madam Bones, Alice, and Frank Longbottom knew as well. Apparently, after he remembered, he wanted to tell Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail.” I spit the name out, like the venom it is, before taking a deep breath and continuing._

_"Wormtail didn’t want to know, but the other two did, and they stayed by his side, even when they knew that sometime soon, they would die and he would continue to live. Mum knew this too and she still stayed with him.”_

_I shook my head amazed at the love they had for him, but I was also angry. James – Loki – whatever he wanted to be called abandoned his friends, those that had stayed with him, Padfoot, Mooney, Alice, Frank, and Madam Bones. And what does he do, he leaves, goes back to his own world, and leaves his friends grieving him._

_“So, you’re a Demi-god. Bloody hell mate, you can’t catch a break can you.” Ron’s incredulous voice makes a smile break out on my face, the twin's chuckle breaking some of the tension that had been increasing._

_“But that’s not what I’m mad at. I don’t care what I am, it’s not going to make much difference, it’s not like it’s helping me at all. What I’m mad at is that he left, he just left everyone behind. Sure, he may have thought me and Mum were dead, but that didn’t mean he could abandon Sirius, Remus, Neville’s parent, or Susan’s Aunt. He just left, letting them grieve and cry and suffer. He left Sirius in Azkaban, he left Remus to deal with the full moons by himself. Neville’s parents were suffering in St Mungo’s but did he offer to help, to take them to Asgard and try and get them some help. No, he went away, letting them stay lost in their minds, letting their family suffer as they watched. He left Madam Bones with all her friends and family dead, taking care of Susan. He left everyone, didn’t look back. And then 11 years later, he tries to take over the world. Like it wasn’t the place that had his best friends on, that didn’t have his Wife’s grave on. I’m just so pissed off at him, the rage in me, it scares me, but I want to hurt him, hurt him like he hurt everyone else when he left.”_

_I’m shaking, my anger overwhelming me, and it’s Luna who snaps me out of it, her arms winding their way around my neck as she snuggles into my lap, head resting on my shoulder, wide dreamy eyes staring at me. “Then confront him, Harry. He’s living in New York with the Superheros known as the Avengers. Go there, confront him, yell, scream, get it off your chest. Then you can leave or just have a nice holiday, away from the chaos that’s going to hit Britain.”_

_“How? Dumbledore will be watching the house no doubt, or he has a way to know if I’m in the house. He’ll know and he’ll drag me back to dump me with them.”_

_“That’s easy.” Looking down at her curiously, she peers up at me, a little grin on her face, eyes sparkling “just don’t tell him silly. He’ll never know if you just leave one day.”_

_Smiling down at her, my attention is drawn to Hermione, who’s perked up, her nose somewhat scrunched and it’s a look I see often on her face. It means she’s working something out, turning theories and possibilities over in her mind. “Mione, anything to share?”_

_“What if you came with my family?”_

_“I would still be leaving the Dursley’s house. The Blood Wards would still weaken, I wouldn’t be there.”_

_“But what if you were with family, or family adjacent at least, someone that you could call sister?”_

_I stop dead, looking curiously at her, her eyes now alight with an idea. Rushing off to the kitchen, she digs through them, a loud “Aha” indicating she found what she was looking for, before rushing back, face determined and calm._

_Flicking her wand and muttering in something that sounds like Italian, we are rearranged until we are sitting in a circle. Luna’s eyes know taking on a knowing gleam, scrambling off my lap to sit next to Hermione, anticipation in her every move._

_Lifting the knife to the sky, she closes her eyes, her voice calm almost neutral as she speaks, “Lady Magik here my call, listen to my plea and help me connect to those that complete me. I Hermione Jean Granger, Daughter of Laura and Michael Granger, declare myself as Shield Sister to Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Fred Gideon Weasley, Luna Persephone Lovegood, Neville Frank Longbottom, and Susan Amelia Bones.” Cutting her hand with quick precise motions she lifts the blade once again, eyes now open, staring up at it, “so I say, so mote it be.” She drops her hand, Luna quickly snatching it up, repeating her actions and words._

_All the while I feel a small tugging sensation in my heart, not enough to worry about, but just enough to feel. As Luna finishes, she hands the knife to Neville, who repeats, his voice strong and confident, not even a hint of hesitation on his face, same as Susan who takes up the call next. As she finishes, a small smile lights up Hermione’s face as Ron takes the knife next, face determined and set, shoulders tight as he speaks. And as he hands the knife to George, his shoulders sang, the relief in them obvious though he keeps quiet as he watches the twins go through the call._

_Finally, the knife is placed in my hand, and looking up I peer at everyone’s faces, all resolute, confident. It spurs me on, the hesitation now almost non-existent, the tugging feeling in my chest now uncomfortable, pushing me forward._

_Mimicking the other's moves I lift the blade, eyes close as I repeat the call Hermione made. “Lady Magik, here my call, listen to my plea and help me connect to those that complete me. I Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter, declare myself as Shield Brother to Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Neville Frank Longbottom, Luna Persephone Lovegood, George Fabian Weasley, Fred Gideon Weasley and Susan Amelia Bones.” Quickly cutting myself I open my eyes, hoping this was done correctly, “so I say, so mote it be.”_

_The pressure in my chest increases until I finally let out a shout of pain, before collapsing, darkness overcoming all my senses._

\------Present time-------

That was a good day when my friends made sure that I had them, made sure I knew that I would always have someone to turn to. The only downside is the sleeve tattoo that formed from the bond. Everyone had something a little different, some like Luna, Neville, and Hermione just had symbols or runes that represented us and our ‘roles’ in the group. Luna’s was located in a line down her spine; Neville’s was wrapped around his bicep and Hermione’s was in a line down her forearm to her wrist. The rest of us had pictures that described specific interactions, or what the others meant to us. For instance, Ron’s section on my arm was that of a fireplace and of a typical Weasley sweater, representing the comfort and the feeling of family I feel from him. While Susan’s picture was that of a shield with a dragon emblazed on the front a hooded figure holding it and a sword in their hand. She was someone that would have my back in a fight, would jump in front of a spell to shield me, she was a fierce fighter, someone who was a protector and that I knew would do anything to protect those she cared about.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were not happy when they saw it, threatened to drag me to a tattoo parlor and have them painfully remove it. They certainly didn’t like that it was in fact a magical tattoo and that the images sometimes moved depending on my mood and being threatened was not a good way to keep them still. The punishment was harsh, resulting in what I’m sure was a broken rib and a fractured wrist, and bruises marring my stomach and legs. But it was worth it, I would be able to leave this house, and the wards would still register as me being under them. Dumbledore never knowing any better.

It also helped that Vernon actually agreed with me leaving for the summer, at least then, he wouldn’t have to see me, and his work would finally go back to normal. As if I was the one that was actively making it worse, and it wasn’t his incompetence that his new manager had figured out.

Just a few more days in hell, and then I would be free for the summer, I would be able to spend the rest with my sister, and maybe I would get to punch the asshole that left his friends to suffer.


	2. A Disastrous First Meeting

New York was amazing, it was big and loud and there were so many people, that you just became another face in the crowd, no one knowing any better. The scar meant nothing to these people, I was just another tourist, me and my family site seeing and being amazed by everything, not worth looking twice at.

Getting here was actually easy, taking the muggle way was simple, no questions, just a passport, and we were through to a whole new world that was suddenly opened to us. The first 2 days we just did normal touristy things, went to the Statue of Liberty, took a stroll through Central Park, and Hermione all but dragged us to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. In a few days, we had tickets to Hamilton the musical, and we also had plans to got to Fifth Avenue and to go to Times Square for a day.

But it was the third day that everything got turned around. We were at Central Station when the screaming started, and suddenly people started rushing in, these plant/earth-like creatures following behind, trying to grab them.

The police that were there were shooting them, and some went down, but more kept coming, and the screaming wouldn’t stop, as more places outside were being targeted. The crowd was getting ushered further into the subway line, though there were some that stayed above ground, the Grangers being one of them.

Hermione looked at me, eyes wide, but I could tell what she was thinking, the small guns didn’t have enough power to take these things down, and with a slight nod we took off, dodging any that got to close before vaulting over a store ledge, so no one could see us.

Pulling out our wands we grab the metal bats this shop had, transfiguring it into a shotgun. Grabbing a bunch of things from the shelves before also transfiguring them into bullets. Snatching up a bucket and dumping them in there, before multiplying said bucket about 10 times, multiplying the gun about 4 times.

Hermione’s already up, waving her parents over, handing them a gun each before grabbing the rest and climbing out. I was hovering the buckets over, before I too climb out, picking them up with the help of the Grangers and rushing back to the others. Handing out the guns Hermione and I slink to the back of the group Mr. and Mrs. Granger now taking up the front of the group ordering everyone around. “Mione, I said this once and I’ll say it again. Your parents are bloody amazing. What were they Military trained or something?”

Seeing her teasing smile, I shake my head in disbelief, “seriously? You’re not just pulling my leg, are you?”

“No, Mum was in the Royal Marines and Dad was in the Royal Air Force. They actually met when there was a party between the branches. But worry about them later. What about the people outside, I don’t think the Avengers will be able to save or protect everyone?”

“Right, we need to get out there, start cutting them down with magic and start putting some wards up, their sitting ducks otherwise. Okay, we need to get up to the second floor, I have my broom shrunk and, in my pocket, we can get on it and I can drop you off at one end, and I’ll start at the other, minimize the risk.”

She grabs my arm hand tight around my bicep, though I know she doesn’t mean to hurt me, “who’s gonna have your back, Harry. I'm not letting you go out there on your own, not without back-up at least. We should stay together, work our way down."

“And what about the other innocent people Hermione. Without our help their helpless, if we split up, we can put up protective wards quicker, save more people. You think I like the idea of letting you do this alone, I want to have your back Mione, but we can’t afford to in this instance, there’s only two of us, your parents have it handled in here, but we need to go, and quickly.”

Her grip tightens for a second before she lets go, eyes resolute, unhappy but determined, nodding once we creep further back, wands out and held tightly in our hands. Finding the stairs, we slowly climb, making sure no one can see us, and we climb. Our footsteps unheard in the chaos below, running to the furthest window we hope no one will be looking at.

Fishing my broom out of my pocket, I resize it, handing it to Hermione as I jimmy the window open, magic helping me along easily. Grabbing hold of the handle, I settle on the broom, pulling Hermione up to settle behind me, and carefully we fly out, heading for the front of the building.

Lowering us down she jumps off, quickly firing off stunners and Bombada Maxima’s at the creatures. It’s only as I almost get tackled off my broom, that I realize that some of them are flying around, and I’m quickly pulled into an aerial battle, dodging rocks and these beams of black light that they throw at us.

I’m about 40 meters in the air, when one of them tackles me from behind, knocking me clean off my broom, Hermione, and who instantly recognized as Susan’s scream reach my ears. Throwing the creature off me, I Accoio my broom back, only just managing to climb back on it before I become a puddle on the floor.

“Potter, don’t you dare die on me. You hear me, if you die, I’m resurrecting you, just so I can beat you black and blue myself, you are not allowed to die, do you understand me.”

Lowering myself to the floor, I pull Susan in for a hug, Hermione too engaged in the battle for me to comfort her at all. "You got it, Suzy. Where's your Aunt by the way?"

“Right here Mr Potter.” The voice of the older Bones makes me turn, her face already covered in soot, and greenish-blue blood of the creatures.

“Good. Suzy, I want you to have Mione back. Run them off, and throw wards up as many buildings as you can, try the ones that eject threats first. Madam Bones, you’re with me, we need to head to the other side of the destruction, I think it’s about 6 blocks east from here. We need to limit the number of casualties, and put wards up as well. I know you don’t want to leave Susan, but I trust Hermione to have her back and vice versa, but I also need someone to watch my back, so a repeat of that doesn’t happen.”

Nodding resolutely, she quickly hugs Susan, kissing the top of her head, before stepping her back, eyes fierce, “Go hard, be smart, and put them down. Don’t think twice.” Susan nods, running off after Hermione, and I’m left alone with Madam Bone, a broom now in her hands before she’s up in the air, and I quickly follow her, dodging and firing spells at any I can see.

We get there in record time, and it’s here that I can tell is where the main battle is taking place, with more golem type creatures roaming around. Sharing a look with Madam Bones, we sweep down, making sure the creature’s attention is on us, and not the innocents still running around.

It’s tough, there’s so many of them, but Madam Bones is a seasoned Auror, she fought in a war and her instincts are impeccable. I don’t compare to her, but Mooney did train me during 4th year, and I was quite good at throwing hexes around to defend myself.

But it’s something about this that doesn’t make sense, that niggles at the back of my mind, it’s something and yet, I’m so occupied not dying that I can’t think straight. I just focusing on ducking, twisting, throwing stunners and Bombada’s trying to stay alive. By now both of us are covered in their green-blue blood, but that doesn’t stop us, we just keep forging forward, throwing up protective wards and forcing them out of the buildings into the street, into our awaiting wands.

It's only as I spot a few stop dead in their tracks for a split second before the rush off in the direction of the Avengers that I realize what I was missing. “Miss Bones, who’s controlling them?”

She ducks the black light thrown at her, before throwing a pale orange spell that makes them combust looking at me over her shoulder, and even from the small distance away I can see the confusion on her face. “What do you mean Harry. The man targeting the Superheros. Who else could it be?”

“But he’s human, or at least looks human. These things seem to have free will. They’re making decisions based on our moves, but they’re also working like a normal military unit. So where are the generals, who’s commanding them, pushing them into their places?”

Her eyes jump around us, looking for anyone on the ground that can be a leader. “I don’t see one.”

“Exactly, so where could they be. They need to be in a place that they can see most of the fight. But there has to be more than one, how else could they command such an overwhelming force, spread so much. They have to be up, probably on top of a building or something. Somewhere where they can view the battle from.”

She nods, firing off spells before her eyes sweep the building around us, while she does that, I conjure a Patronus, the huge stag standing proud in front of me, awaiting its instructions. “Go to Hermione, and give her this message. Mione, they have generals that are watching the fight. We need to take them out, otherwise, they can start countering our moves. They’re in, or on top of a building somewhere. I need you to use your brain and take out the ones on your side, Madam Bones and I will do it on this side, take Suzy with you, and have each other’s back.” With a small bow of the head, the Patronus gallops off, finding its intended target.

As I turn to face Madam Bones again, I catch a gleam in the corner of my eye, facing it fully, I see one of Stark Industries building, not the Avengers one, but one of his research ones. I could see faint movement on the roof, and something in my gut told me that this was where this side of the fights general was.

Weaving around spells, I fight my way back to Madam Bones, her vicious spell casting cutting most of them down before they even get a chance to come close to try to hurt her. Siding up next to her, I start adding my own spells to hers, cutting them down where they stand. “They’re on top of an SI building, just to our left. We need to get up there and stop them. Hermione and Susan are on finding and eliminating the one on their end.” Nodding, she throws a wide-ranged devastating cutting curse before we turn and run, jumping on our brooms once we are safe enough away from the horde following us.

With us on guard, they never get to close to repeat what happened before, finally we make it to the top, two much larger golem creatures there, stomping around head swinging back and forth on this side of the battle. They spot us as soon as our feet touch the floor, and they’re upon us even quicker, earth chunks and black beams forcing us to separate. Much to their favor, now it’s one-on-one, not something I wanted.

These things are as big as a mountain troll, and just as fast as the ones on the ground below us, they’re more skilled than them as well, dodging just as well as we small humans can. It’s a hard battle, one that has me on the defensive, throwing up shields and diving out of the ways from anything I can’t shield from. My breathing is labored and I feel like I can’t take in enough air like I’m going to pass out at any minute, but I push forward, ducking and weaving and shielding and doing everything I can to make sure I live long enough to punch the bastard.

And it’s like something clicks in my head, my anger at everything bubbles, and idea rushing just behind my eyes, and I can see it working, so I let that anger bubble more, letting it consume me, letting it energize my muscles, let it put more raw power behind my spells.

Rolling out of the way I let out a shout of rage, my wand sparking with the start of green flames, and just like that I let go, the anger escaping me in a huge pillar of flame. What looked like a huge Saber-Toothed Tiger emerged, engulfing the first general, swallowing it whole, reducing it to ash in mere seconds. “Madam Bones move!”

Seeing the animal made of Fiendfyre coming towards her, she grabs hold of her broom, jumping off the building, hovering just off the ledge, wand up and ready to produce a shield if needed. The sweat was pouring off me now, the heat unbearable, but I knew that I needed to control it, otherwise it would destroy the whole building.

Gripping my wand tighter, I start to smother the anger, quenching the heat of the flames, reigning it in. It wasn’t easy, and I wanted to give up several times, but I knew that I couldn’t, so I kept at it, the heat so hot, that I could feel the burn starting on me already, and it was only like 5 meters away from me.

It took a while, but I managed to quench it, the top of the building heavily scolded, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed, and if I had to, I would pay for it. But right now, I was exhausted, but by the looks of relief on Madam Bones' face, the battle seemed to have been finished or was at least wrapping up.

Helping me onto my broom we fly down, the Avengers already moving the rubble and killing any stragglers. Madam Bones sends off her own Patronus, before pulling me into a hug, one that I fall into, exhaustion pulling heavily at my bones now.

“Harry!” I spin at Hermione’s shout, relief and happiness lighting up in my eyes. She looks just as exhausted, her hair a frizzy mess, her wand now once again tucked into her thigh holster, Susan right behind her, and just like that, I'm tackled into me in a hug by Hermione. Her arms are strong but trembling.

I hear her shaky breath in my ear, causing my own arms to wind around her middle, pulling her tighter around me, Susan in her own breath defying hug with her Aunt. “Hermione, Harry! Where are you?” The shouts of the Grangers force us apart, Hermione’s own voice yelling out to lead them to us, and once again I’m pulled into a tight hug. This time with all the Grangers.

It’s nice to be hugged like this, it makes me feel safe, something I haven’t felt in a long time. In fact, I don’t actually remember a time I felt safe, and the thought of that alone brings a few tears to my eyes, but I force them back, not ready to cry in front of so many strangers.

Just as we move out of our hug, more wizards start to descend on us, some that look like Aurors, at least from their robes, and then there are the light lime green robes of the healers and Medi-wizards that descend upon us.

“You three are in some serious trouble. You have used magic, in the open, in front of Muggles. And you're underage… You – all of you will be coming with us, to the Ministry so that we can charge you, and maybe just maybe your wands won’t be snapped.”

The guy sounds like a real douche, but he doesn’t even stop to check on the Avengers that have stepped towards us, nor have they realized just who is among us. Though they are about to. “Actually, you won’t be taking anybody in for questioning or anything. They were given leave by me, and since we were in a crisis, they had every right to use their magic and protect themselves and the innocent people we were surrounded by.”

The douche snorts like he couldn’t believe this small 5’6 woman was talking to him like that. “And who would you be?”

“I am Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in Britain. I’m sure you’ve heard of me?” She tilts her head all innocent-like, but even I know it’s a threat. Madam Bones was renowned all over the world. One of the youngest people to ever become head of the department, she holds several records in the dueling circles and she was renowned for being ruthless when on the battlefield. Not someone you want to mess with. Which this man obviously knew.

He visibly sinks into himself, eyes widening in horror, hands shaking in fear before he stutters out an apology, before turning and running away, his partner still here, rolling her eyes at his idiocy. “Forgive my idiot of a partner, it’s only his third year on the force and he sees himself as a hotshot. I would like to just say that it is an honor to meet you Madam Bones and assure you that no one will be taking these kids into the Ministry, but it would be helpful if you come in later today or tomorrow and gave a report so we could have a solid picture. Thank you for your time, and thank you for notifying the MediWizards that they are needed, I hope to see you again.”

With a small smile, she spins on her heel and walks off after her partner completely ignoring the Avengers on her way past, dodging the Black Widow’s hand on her way. Hermione drags me and Susan over to an awaiting Healer, who had just finished stitching up her parents.

She pushes me slightly into a chair, doing the same with Susan before falling into one between us, her own exhaustion overtaking her now. Three healers descend down on us, fluttering around casting diagnosing spells.

“Perhaps it would be best if all of us went to the hospital, that way the healers could look at all of us, and they don’t have to rush against the public who are bound to come out any time now. I would also suggest seeing to the Avengers, and having their Magic-user Loki, tell them about the Magic world while in a controlled place where they can’t just leave and spill the news to anyone.”

Getting multiple nods from the Healers, Madam Bones turns to finally address the Heroes, most of them too are covered in green-blue blood and guts. “We will be going to a Wizarding hospital, and as it is a hospital, you will be quiet and listen to the healers when they give you instructions. You will come with us, and Loki here can explain to you about this world after and only after we are in a secure room, that is made secure by me and Harry. You will keep your questions to yourself until then, you will be respectful of those around us, you will not gawk at anyone, and you will be nice little angles. Do you understand me?”

Black Widow’s eyes narrowed, her hand twitching to her gun, as Iron Man – Tony Stark, looked put out about not getting questions straight away. Madam Bone’s eyes caught the Widow’s movements, her wand out faster than anyone could register, the gun now in her hand, and handing it over to Mrs. Granger, who dismantled it in less than 10 seconds flat, pieces now scattered on the floor.

“I don’t care who you are. I am the head of my department in England, if I so wanted you could all be thrown into Azkaban, for the mere threat you pose to Harry and my niece. You will behave, or I will not be nice anymore. Do you understand me?”

Black Widow’s hands clench but she nods shortly before Madam Bones turns and indicates for the healers to continue. They hand her a Portkey, another held in their hands. “These are keyed to the same room; the keyword is etched into the smooth part on the bottom. The kids need to be looked at by some trauma Healers, but so far, they don’t look like there is anything serious enough to need emergency procedures. The No-Maj parents of the young New blood are of course welcome, we may need them to fill out forms any way for her. But the boy, where are his guardians, they may need to sign papers as well.”

“The boy is an orphan, his Muggle relatives are still in England, but he is here with Miss Granger and her parents. May I hope that both of them, are able to be his guardians for now? I would hate to interrupt his relatives peaceful Summer.”

Nodding in agreement, the Healer moves back to us, making sure we are all in a circle before he utters “Praeses medicus suite” and we are whisked away, Madam Bones and a whole mess of trouble following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praeses medicus suite (Latin) = Healer president suite


	3. Loki Puts his Foot in It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Loki really don't get off on the right foot. And some explanations are made.

The room was nice and big, the Healer sending off their own rabbit Patronus before bustling out of the room, intent to set up another room down the hall. Madam Bones and her group quickly Portkey’s in, most of the Avenger’s unable to keep their footing, some like Hawkeye and Captain America dry heaving at the sensation.

Wincing in sympathy, I nod to Hermione and Susan who rush in and help them up, Loki simply standing back looking at his fingernails like some rich lady who had just had them done, and was displeased with the work.

“It’s rough the first few times you Portkey, but you get used to it. Just be thankful that you didn’t take an International Portkey, you would be unable to move for a while. It was awful the first time I had to take one, and we were only going to Russia. I couldn’t stop puking for a whole day, Aunty had to miss the welcoming Ball for her tournament because of it.” Shuddering in memory, she helps Hawkeye off the floor, Madam Bones chuckling lightly at the story, causing a few giggles to escape Hermione.

“Oh, shut it, Mione. You can’t even steer your own broom.”

Hermione pushes her nose into the air, “please, brooms are flying death-traps just waiting to happen. I happen to like having both my feet on the floor. At least I’m safe, and not like Harry, doing death-defying stunts that will make me go grey before we even finish Hogwarts.”

Laughing lightly, I sink back into the bed, sticking my tongue out at her. It wasn’t very mature, but I was way too tired to care. Joking banter was cut short by Black Widow’s hard voice, and I just knew that she was pissed, and was so close to just resorting to interrogation tactics to get information.

“Explanation now. I don’t care for jokes, this is serious, Director Fury will be furious that you people stood back and allowed us to take the brunt of all this.”

Madam Bones' eyes flash in anger, but she stays quiet, instead throwing up a spell to search for bugs, finding none, she adds a silencing and privacy ward, before turning to look up at me. Fishing my wand out, the Heroes are immediately on the defensive, Captain America’s shield coming up, Black Widow suddenly has a knife in her hand, Hawkeye has an arrow notched and Iron Man has a hand up.

Rolling my eyes slightly, I turn further away from them, Parseltongue words spilling from my lips, as stricter wards are put in place, ensuring that no one can eavesdrop and that these Heroes can’t repeat anything to anyone without Madam Bones or my permission. Sliding my wand back into my wrist holder, I lie down on the bed, Mrs. Granger rubbing my back in sympathy as Mr. Granger steps up beside his daughter, hand on her shoulder showing his silent support.

My back's to them, but I can still perfectly hear them, and from the look of controlled rage still in Mrs. Granger's eyes, I can tell that they still have their weapons drawn.

“Put those things down, before I am forced to stun you. You were warned, that if you pose a threat to my niece or to Harry, you will be thrown into Azkaban. I’d like to see if you could last even a month with the Dementor's influence.” Madam Bones voice is sharp, and I can help but turn around, face half-covered by the pillow. Her smile shrewd and one that wouldn’t look out of place on Black Widow’s face.

But still, they hold their weapons up, Loki rolling his own eyes before he clicks his fingers, their weapons now behind him, useless to them. “Do listen to her, she is in charge of England’s Magical Law Enforcement department, and she could easily have you thrown into prison. She is well-liked and well respected, and the magical world will be more inclined to believe her than you. Plus, she has participated in a war, so if you wish to take her on, you will be put down in less than 2 seconds flat. Sit relax have some tea, and let the two of us explain.”

Nodding to Loki, she speaks, her voice calmer and quieter than the demanding one she used before, “thank you, James.” Loki startles, eyes widening, spluttering before groaning in defeat.

“I never could get anything past you, Amelia, could I?”

Madam Bones lets off a light laugh, shaking her head, “not unless Lily or Frank were with you.” He groans again, before sinking into a seat that was somehow conjured by him, the rest of the Avengers looking on lost and confused. More chairs conjured behind them, forcing them to sit, Hermione and her Dad sharing a seat, as Susan perches on the arm of her Aunts chair.

“Uh Reindeer games, you wanna explain or what?”

Heaving a breath, he nods, leaning back into his chair, eyes distant and wistful – and dammit I would not feel sorry for this man. The man that left all his friends to suffer as he left to continue on his life. “About 35 years ago, I came to Midgard, after getting bored on Alfheim. While here I stumbled upon the Wizarding world, which has been apart of your own since humans existed, they are not a new phenomenon. I fell in love with the hidden world, and while exploring I started speaking to a couple. They were lamenting about not being able to have children, and that they were almost at an age where their chances to have one would become non-excitant.”

“Loki what did you do?”

Ignoring Thor’s words, he continues like he didn’t even speak. “I suggested a ritual that would give them a child, they would biologically be theirs, the woman would carry it and everything, the catch was that it was in fact me. I would be their son, I was sick and tired of Odin and his oppressive and demanding nature, I wanted a real family, and I knew that they would give me a loving one, so I offered them the ritual. They were understandably hesitant at first, but we spoke more on the ritual and they agreed, and Loki was no more. Well sort of, the ritual would make me human until my 21st birthday, and my memories would be locked up until my 16th birthday. Their own memories would also be locked until my 16th birthday, but they didn’t mind much, and then I was James Charles Potter, Heir to the Ancient House of Potter and Gryffindor. It’s during that time that I met some of the most amazing people ever, including Amelia over here, and also where I met and fell in love with my wife Lily Evens.”

Black Widow interrupted, face still blank of emotion, “so why did you attack us? Why did you launch an assault on this planet, if your wife lives on it if you had friends on it if you were part of it?”

Loki’s eyes darken, anger filling, his muscles bunched like he was getting ready to pounce at her, “you think I wanted to attack this world. I am a god, a master strategist, I have helped Thor and the Warriors three win many fights with plans alone. Why, would I use my infinite army and bottleneck my attack in one place. Why would I mind control someone who had powerful friends, guaranteeing my entrance was noticed. There are more things, more beings out there that hold much more power than I. Beings that will stop at nothing until they get their hands on the things that they desire. But we are not talking about them, we are talking about my life in the Wizarding World.”

There was silence, as they digested Loki's rant, before Mr. Stark broke it, his voice painfully curious. “So, Lady Boss, how come we don’t know about this hidden world?”

“The Wizarding world has been in hiding for around 400 years, and only those that have magic or Muggles that have a child or parent with magic know of its existences. We used to be integrated with the Muggles, but children and untrained, scared witches and wizards were being hunted and slaughtered, so we decided to separate, to live by ourselves. We have our own borders, our own governments, our own laws, our own money, and currency. We are accustomed to being by ourselves and our secrecy laws are some of our most important, keeping us apart, to stop another witch hunt from happening. Even with you being Heroes, none of you had any magic what so ever, and you could not be told of our world. And plus, you were seen as Heroes for the Muggles, we had our own battles and wars going on that never warranted your intervention, so why start now. Even while Captain Rodgers was fighting in World War 2, we were fighting our own war, one that might not have had such large casualties as yours. But would’ve meant the destruction and collapse of the world as we knew it if we had actually failed to bring Grindelwald down.”

Loki picks straight back up, not giving his team a chance to ask any more questions, even though from where I could see them, they really wanted to. “So, I became James Potter, I was loved by my parents and I went to Hogwarts, the wizarding school for Britain. I met my best friends there, and the girl that would one day become my wife was there as well, though she was what we called Muggleborn. It was going great, until about my 4th year.”

Tony Stark once again jumped in, he was sitting at the edge of his seat and looked like the only one interested in Loki’s actual story. “Forgive me Princey, but didn’t you say that you got your memories on your 16th birthday. If so, how could anything go wrong with your life, you seemed to be having a good one.”

“Yes, my memories came back when I was 16, that didn’t mean I didn’t have problems. As it was my world was starting to sink more and more into a war, one that I was dragged into during my 4th year. It was during a trip to Hogsmeade; a wizarding town located just outside of Hogwarts, during my trip was the first time I was attacked by Voldy’s Death Eaters. He was trying to recruit my parents, as we were an old Pureblood family, though we were one that embraced Muggles, while still upholding Wix culture. Anyway, it was the first time I was actually attacked and witnessed first hand the war that had been boiling in the background. By the time I graduated Hogwarts, I had already faced Voldy once and had killed several of his Death Eaters. But that didn’t stop me or Lily from marrying each other, we were in love after all, and so we got married and fought in the war. And then when we were told that we were being actively targeted by Voldy, we went into hiding, hoping to keep our newborn son safe. It was Halloween night, our house was under Fidelius, our secret safely tucked in the head of whom we assumed was one of my best friends. But he was a spy, working for the other side and he gave away our location, resulting in me and my wife’s and my son’s death.”

Madam Bones had a look on her face, but a simple squeeze from Susan stopped her from asking any questions or airing her confusion. Unable to help myself I snort softly, and can immediately tell that the trickster god is annoyed. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one as the Black Widow lifted her little recorder, only to find it blank, only white noise pouring out as she tried to playback the conversation.

“What did you do?”

Chuckling coldly their gazes shift to me, Hermione’s more exasperated than anything, while Susan and her Aunt look amused at me. “You really think I wouldn’t put up wards to stop any of you from recording this conversation. Madam Bones while well versed in the Muggle world and knowing her way around most of it, is still a Pureblood, and doesn’t understand all the ways that you could tell or repeat the information here. I on the other hand was raised Muggle, and am intimately aware, and so the wards I put up, stop any type of repeat. Including your little recording device and Mr. Stark's nifty suit from playing back what just happened and what was just explained. You also can’t repeat any of this information without Madam Bones or my permission.”

Seeing the anger in her eyes, I can’t help myself, the sarcastic side of me, the little shit I am coming out. “Sucks doesn’t it.”

Loki tests the wards, eyes sharpening and snapping back at me, shock and disbelief in his eyes. “Amelia, please tell me that isn’t the bloody Dark Lord’s son or something… How the hell does he know Parseltongue, the only bloodline to retain the blood trait in England were the Gaunt’s and wherever Voldy came from. This kid better be on your side, otherwise, I will kill him, I will not have another miniature Dark Lord running around.”

Hermione stands, wand out, pointing right at Loki’s face, much to the shock of the other Heroes, “try it I dare you. You try and hurt a single, a _single bloody hair_ on my best friend – on my brother, and I will not hold myself back. He is one of the best, kindest people ever, and for you to hold such bias views on a simple language is disgusting and makes me want to hex you into the ground. But I won’t, because I know that Harry will disagree and be mad at me for it, something that I don’t want for him to be. I don’t care if you are a god, try and hurt my brother, or my loved ones, and all bets are off.”

“Mione, stop it’s fine. You know I’ve been dealing with this stuff since it came out in second year. Relax, sit down, and wait, sooner or later he’s going to be an actual asshole and you get to punish him.”

Bristling he stands, Thor, holding him back, though it's Hawkeye that gains my attention, his narrowed eyes at Susan and Hermione causing anger to swirl in my gut. He’s looking at them like they were monsters like they were everything wrong in the world, and I was definitely not going to allow him to continue on the same path as he obviously was.

“Birdbrain, keep looking at my sister’s like that, and I can show you just what Parselmagic can do to a muggle like yourself. You want to look at anyone like that, you keep those looks poised on the horned god over there, not on the girls that helped save this city.”

Eyes snapping to me, his eyes narrow even more, before looking over my shoulder to Mrs. Granger, who must look absolutely scary, as his gaze drops to the floor, away from all of us. “What’s his problem Boss Lady. He seems grumpy and uptight, something I thought being surrounded by pretty girls was impossible to be.”

“Well seeing as he is a Hero in our world and seeing as he has a homicidal Dark Lord after him, that murdered his parents. I say he’s entitled to being grumpy and uptight. And if you suggest that my child, should be entertaining a boy, simply because of her gender. Well, you will be very sorry after she shows you just what happens when someone implies such things to her, and to her friends. Not to mention Harry will make you beg for forgiveness if you ever say something so callus again.”

Stark mimed zipping his lips before leaning back in his chair, Black Widow and Hawkeye still put off at having nothing to say or give their boss. “You need to lift those wards; I need to tell my boss about this. He must know, maybe then Hydra and all these creatures can finally be taken care of. He needs to know, so you need to drop those wards, now, or things will get ugly.”

I laughed, cold, harsh, and unrestrained, something that had worry flit past Hermione’s eyes. “You’re threatening me now, are you. Well, let me catch you up, shall I? About three weeks ago, I witnessed a friend get murdered and then was tortured by said resurrected Dark Lord because he found my pain fun and entertaining. You think that you, as good as you probably are, can compete and actually make me break, make me do anything for you. Fat chance. And just going back to your boss knowing, he won’t, not unless he shows he is trustworthy not to abuse that knowledge. Because that, what you just said, is why the wizarding world stays separate because you think we can solve all your problems with just a flick of our wands. We are not your soldiers, we do not work for you, we don’t need to do anything for you unless we want to. You don’t get to make that decision, we do, and if we decide it’s up to us on how we tell the higher-ups. So, you will not be telling anyone you know, not unless Madam Bones and I deem it necessary or needed.”

“You are a little runt demanding we respect you when you show us none in return. I have no need to trust you and am easily able to break these wards, but out of the respect and love I hold for Amelia I haven’t. Try and threaten us again whelpling and we will see where you end up.”

“Ooh so scary.” And yep I really was going this route it seemed, so much for revealing your son is alive in a nice way, we’re going straight to the heart. “You think I’m scared of you, Mr big shot God. I couldn’t care less about you. Madam Bones and I already talked about this, in case we ever needed to do this. And you know what, I’d like to see you try and break the wards I’ve put up, I want you to try.”

He scoffs, face pulled into an ugly sneer, one that was very similar to Vernon’s and Snape, something that has become second nature to ignore. But I can’t say that it doesn’t hurt, just a little bit that it’s my father that was looking at me like that.

“You think you can stop me, a god of magic. You are young, barely trained in your magic, and you assume you can stop an Asgardian like this.”

“Well thanks to you, human magic is the only magic I actually know.”

His eyes narrow, before I finally sit up, face fully revealed to him, and just like that his shoulders sag, eyes wide with hope and disbelief. But I’m too angry to think about that, pushing forward I move, Hermione coming to stand behind me, her own stance strong and confident.

“You think I can’t keep you here, that I can’t hurt you or your team without lifting a finger, then you really are delusional. I may not know Asgardian magic, but the human magic I’m fairly good at, especially when it comes to Parselmagic.”

He takes a hesitant step forward, hand out like he was reaching for me, but he didn’t get a chance Susan stepping in front of me, her own stance similar to Hermione, only much more authoritative, something that Madam Bones probably taught her.

“Move witch, you are in the way.”

“No.”

“Move. Or I will move you.”

Just the way he was threatening Susan pushed me over the edge, pulling her back I race forward, his hopeful face turning to confusion and horror and my hand comes up the punch strong swift, and quick. I could feel the bone in his nose break under the force of the punch, but I couldn’t find it in me to care. Sending him one last glare, I turn and walk away, Hermione, Susan, and the Grangers following quickly behind me to the other hospital suite set up for us.


	4. Ameila is Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's hope is quickly squashed, and Amelia gives him a piece of her mind.

Loki was stunned, his son – his precious son, just punched him and walked off. He couldn’t believe it, his son was alive, he was alive and he was here. Oh, how he wished Lily was here, she would’ve known all along, would’ve never let him leave her site if she had realized who he was.

Loki wanted his son near him, preferably in his arms, safe from harm's way, but just being in his general vicinity would be enough. He moved to follow but was quickly stopped by Amelia, her gaze fierce and serious, and he knew that he would not be getting past her. Knew that look, one that she had often used when they were kids and when they were barely adults fighting in the war.

“Amelia, please.”

“No. Let him go, James. He’s angry, at you. You left, everyone grieved for you. For you and Lily, but you just left.”

“I thought they were dead Amelia. I was told everyone was dead.”

“Harry doesn’t care that you thought he and Lily were dead. He expected that you thought that. He’s mad at everyone else you left behind, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, me. He’s mad at the friends you left, at the people you declared as Shield Brethren that you left.”

“No, you don’t understand Mila. I was told that everyone, every single person I held dear had died. That not even little Neville or Baby Susan had survived. I was told that every single one of you was killed by Voldy and his Death Eaters. I didn’t know any of you survived.”

“And you didn’t think to check once you were back on earth. After you had tried to take us over after your mind was clear again. But you never reached out. The Americans would’ve had records of us being alive, of at least of me and Sirius, seeing as he caused a whole bloody manhunt for him 2 years ago.”

He looks down ashamed, but Amelia doesn’t care, she too was angry, furious at this man, who was supposed to be her brother. The man who was there for her when her own family was murdered and the only ones left were her and her niece.

“I’m inclined to believe my nephew than I am his father. Did you even try to see what had happened to us, to see where we were at least buried to pay your respects? Do you even know what happened to us after you died? Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity, they refused to give up their son’s location or the Drak Lord's. They refused to give up our safe houses, they were permanently confined to the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo’s, they don’t even recognize their own son or Madam Longbottom. Sirius was thought to be your secret keeper and was thrown in Azkaban, no trial, no Veritaserum, just thrown straight in that hell hole. I was left looking after Susan after my brother, his wife and their oldest child were brutally murdered, while I was at work, holding off another raid. And Remus, he was left alone for 13 whole years, to turn and deal with the wolf as it tore him apart every full moon.

“You thought you lost us. Fine, but you could have checked once you were back here on earth, and you didn’t. That’s on you, not whoever fed you false information. Harry is beyond furious at you for leaving us, your family, not for leaving him with the monsters who raised him. He’s angry, he has a right to be angry, I have a right to be angry, and you need to accept that we will be angry with you, and until we can let that anger go, you need to be careful. So, threatening my niece – my child, threatening your son and his friends is a no go. Having your team look at them like that, having your spies dangle the threat of torture in front of him will make him snap. He’s already been under the Cruciatus more than I would like, but he knows what it’s like, and your team baiting him like that is not helping. Sort them out before you try and interact with him again, he needs time to heal to relax. I’ll tell him what you told me, but he’s still going to be angry with you, just like I’m angry with you. You're just lucky that the girls didn’t have a go at you, otherwise you’d be so far in dragon dung you wouldn’t know which way is up or out.”

With an angry huff of breath, she walked out, unable to look at the man that was meant to be her brother.

“Uh, Reindeer games you want to explain what just happened there?”

Ignoring them I pick up the glass vial that held a headache reliever, flinging it at the wall in anger, chest heaving and mind racing at what Mila just told me. I pick up another vial, but my forearm is grabbed, Thor’s face quickly coming into view. “Let it go, brother, this won’t help any.”

Tiredly I let him pry it from my fingers, before sinking into my previous chair, hands running through my hair in agitation and defeat. “Loki, explanation please.” Natasha’s voice was forceful, but I could tell she was curious and somewhat fearful. In all my time with them here, I had locked my emotions away, only allowing them out when I was alone, or with Thor.

“The boy, Harry, he’s my son. Born Harrison James Potter, mine and Lily’s spot of joy and hope in a bleak war filled world. I thought he died that night, but he’s here, he’s been alive all this time and I never knew.”

Tony leans back in disbelief, Natasha’s eyes narrowing in suspicion, “you're sure? They could be manipulating you.”

“No. He’s definitely my son. Has his mother’s eyes and her nose and jawline. And that temper, definitely her son.”

“So, he could be her son, just not yours. As you said, there was a war going on and from the sound of it, you two got married pretty young.”

My fists clench, angry sweeping through me, and all I wanted to do was yell and rage, but I couldn’t, not here, and not in front of them, so I smothered the anger. Allowing the cold to creep further into my bones, and even Thor took a step back, knowing just how angry I was at that.

“Are you suggesting that my wife, the love of my life, cheated on me? Why because she was scared or afraid, I would die. My wife was one of the smartest people of our generation, she was completing 2 masteries while also fighting in a war, and pregnant. Besides, Harry looks like a mini version of James Potter. He may have some features of his mother, but he looks exactly like how I did at that age. Suggest something like that and I’ll show you how well I can actually fight. I’ve won plenty of battles for Asgard by myself. She was the most loyal person I knew, and she loved me fiercely just as much as I loved her.”

“So, he’s your son, congrats Rock of Ages, you must be thrilled. He’s alive and your friends are alive, why are you focusing on the negative stuff. Sure, you messed up, but he’s here and alive, and your friends are alive. You should be at least a little happy about that.”

\------WITH HARRY-----

I was so mad, but the anger had started leaking out as soon as I had punched him, I was mostly exhausted and sad. Hermione was glued to my side, Susan no more than a few steps away, I was sitting in the bed, the Grangers on some chairs at the other side of the room, quiet discussing something.

Madam Bones came huffing in, her anger quite palpable, but her face softened at seeing us, patting my knee before making her way over to Susan. “He explained some of the reason as to why he left. The main thing was that he was told, that all of us, every single one of his family, including Neville and Susan had been killed. So, he went back to his homeworld to grieve. I’m still mad because he didn’t check when he came back to earth, but after everything that happened with his attack on New York and his punishment, he may have just been busy. I told him you would be angry with him for a time, and that he has to tread carefully, but we’ll see what he does.”

Nodding to her, I sink further into the mattress in exhaustion, though we are quickly interrupted by a Healer, bustling into the room. “Good afternoon all, I just wanted to run some more tests on Harry here, there are some missing spots in your report. Miss Bones and Miss Granger should be all right, they may need some burn paste and a few headache relievers for the next few day’s but they should be good as new in a few days." Stepping forward he runs his wand over me, muttering some diagnosing spells, allowing the quill to write out the results.

I can see the frown that he tries to hide, leaning further back into the bed, knowing that there was no way I was getting out of here tonight, maybe not even tomorrow; which sucked. Looking back up at me, he continues running different diagnostic spells, some of which cause Hermione to frown at and hand to clench tighter around my own. This couldn’t be good.

Finally, he steps back, his hands filled with about 5 different parchments, the clipboard on the edge of my bed finally picked up as he looks through it. “Now Mr …”

“Potter. Harry Potter.”

His head snaps up an awed look on his face, before he quickly schools it, clearing his throat in embarrassment. “Uh yes. Forgive me, the first healer never put your name on the chart, and I was only told that you and your group were a priority case.” Nodding at him in ascension he continues on, nerves still coloring his voice somewhat. “You suffered from some second and third-degree burns due to the fiendfyre, and some cuts and bruises. Which are treatable, though unfortunately some of the burns will scar.”

“That’s okay, I knew the risks when I used it.”

Nodding he continues on, voice much more confident now that he see’s I’m willing to work with him. “Yes, you also sustained a sprained right shoulder, which will need to be rested for a few days, and you are magically exhausted, so no magic for at least 3 days. There are some more, but I was hoping to talk to them with a guardian before I speak to you about it.”

Head falling back onto the pillow, I close my eyes, the seconds ticking by in silence before I finally open them, eyes firmly on the ceiling. “My guardians are still in England. But you can talk to the Grangers and Madam Bones, they’re as good as.”

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. Madam Bones, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, if you could please follow me out into the hall. There’re some things I would like to talk to you about.” Silently they follow, Hermione squeezing my hand tighter.

Groaning out in dismay I let out a few choice words, mainly ones that make Hermione thwack me playfully. “None of that now Harry, he’s only trying to help.”

“He can’t help me, Mione. No one can. Not even Loki can help me.”

“You know what he’s informing them on?” It wasn’t said like an actual question, but I knew it was one all the same.

“I have a pretty good idea. And no one can help me, Mione, trust me. I’ve tried.”

Squeezing my hand again, she leans back next to me on the bed, Susan scribbling in her notebook. “The twins and Ron are glad we’re okay. Though Ron threatened to wrap you up in bubble wrap if you do something like that again. Neville said that next time, make sure the rest of us are there with you. Which I’m inclined to agree with, you really need to have us with you, or who knows what trouble you’ll be dragged into. Luna said she’s looking forward to the full story and pictures of your holiday when you get back.”

Laughing lightly at Susan’s recounting of our friend’s messages I try and push the panic and desolation down, knowing what was about to come. It didn’t work, and I wanted to just curl up in a ball and ignore everything, but I couldn’t.

I thought punching Loki would make me feel somewhat better, but it just made everything worse, I wanted to scream, rage, pull at my hair. But Hermione would literally tie me to the bed if I tried, and I knew that even doing that wouldn’t make me feel better. I just wanted to go away for a while, away from everyone so I could work out all my feelings, and be normal.

Why couldn’t I just be normal?

Why did things keep happening to me, why was it always me? Was I fate’s whipping boy or something, I just didn’t understand why.


	5. Harry's Secret gets Revealed (Not that he had a choice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of physical abuse will be mentioned in this chapter. Sorry in adavance.

As Amelia stepped out of the hospital room, she knew that nothing the Healer would be telling her or the Grangers would be good. She tried to think positive, but the look on the Healer’s face was grim like he knew he would be shattering their worlds with the words he spoke. Taking a deep steadying breath Amelia tried to focus, pushing emotions away for a while. It wasn’t the healthiest way to deal, but it would work, at least for right now.

He led them a little further away from the room, between the Avengers room and Harry’s, but Amelia knew that from where she stood, she could see if any of James’ team stepped out, trying to pry.

The Healer looked hesitant like even he didn’t want to talk about his findings like it was directly affecting him, and not the boy lying on the bed in the other room. The Grangers seemed to have some idea, by the way, they clutched at each other’s hand, knuckles white with the strength of their grip.

He cleared his throat, hands twisting in nervousness, eyes downcast as he tried to get his mind together. Finally, after what felt like a millennium he looked up, eyes sad, pitying. “Do any of you perhaps know who and where Mr. Potter lives, while not at Hogwarts?”

Mrs. Granger spoke, her voice firm, though I could hear the slight wobble in it, “he lives with his mother’s Muggle relatives in Surrey somewhere. Has been since his parents died that night. Why?”

I was a little surprised that she knew this, but her daughter was one of his best friends, and it made sense that Hermione had told her Harry’s story. The Healer nodded, jotting something down on his clipboard before looking back at us.

“I’d like to discuss some of Mr. Potter’s troubling injuries.”

“Forgive me for interrupting, but didn’t you just explain Harry’s injuries to him.”

“No forgiveness needed Mr. Granger. And I explained the injuries he sustained today. I’d like to speak to you about injuries my scans picked up that are older and quite troubling if I say so myself.”

Nodding, I lean further back into the wall, as if it would miraculously open up and swallow me whole, and I wouldn’t have to listen to the Healer. “I’m unsure how to start this talk, as it is not my area of expertise… During my scans, I found some worrying repeated injuries that are still unhealed, or that have healed incorrectly. For instance, in his left arm, there are several spiral fractures, a few shallow breaks and his wrist looks like it has been broken repeatedly and never healed properly. His left shoulder also seems to have been dislocated a few times, and still seems to be dislocated, though that may be due to the fight that Young Mr. Potter was just in. His knees as well, seem to have been dislocated or broken several times by what seems like excessive force if the damage to them is anything to go by.”

He pauses, our breaths coming in small quiet pants, unable to believe that the boy sitting inside the room could actually be getting abused. The Healer seems to take a deep breath, and when his eyes reach ours once again, there is something blazing in them, something fierce and protective.

“My scans also indicated that Mr. Potter has lacerations covering his back, thighs, and calves, some are somewhat healed, while others seem to be fresh. Mr. Potter is also presenting with broken ribs and a fracted bone in his right foot. I am very sorry to present this idea to you, but I believe that Mr. Potter’s relatives may be abusing him. Though I am surprised somewhat at the good health of his right arm, it seems much stronger than the rest of his bones.”

“That’s because Madam Pomphrey had to regrow it after a mishap due to an incompetent teacher of ours.”

I whip around, Susan stood just behind us, and while pale, she stands tall, strong. Like she was personally going to deal with the people that were Harry’s guardians. The Healer nods his ascent, before looking back down at his chart.

“Mr. Potter will need to be put on bone density potions, some stomach stimulant ones, and some vitamins to help rebuild what he has lost. He is also indicating as anemic, due to a lack of Iron and Vitamins. I would also like one of our abuse experts to test him for any other problems that may have developed, it is very likely that Mr. Potter may have a few problems that were caused by his abuse. The ones I would like to keep an eye on would be anything to do with a weakened heart, brain damage, or anything that may negatively affect his vital organs. Other things like migraines, diabetes, and so forth, can be treated with a mixture of magical and No-Maj measures.”

“So, Harry’s relatives really did this to him. They caused him to be skittish around others, and fear touch, to flinch if we moved too fast?”

The Healer's eyes bore into Susan’s trying to discern the truth from her words, but I didn’t need to see her to know that she was telling the truth. “Yes, Miss Bones. They are the reason your friend has such a hard time. That also brings up an excellent point. I believe it would benefit Mr. Potter greatly to see a psychologist, or even a Mind Healer, to try and help him. If we ever hope for Mr. Potter to move on from this ordeal, to help him come to terms with this, then I think it would be best for him to talk to someone well versed in Child Abuse. But that would be up to Mr. Potter himself, the therapy won't help if he doesn’t want to be there.”

“You won’t get me out.”

I turn at Harry’s voice, Hermione right next to him, his arm slung over her shoulder for support, the labored breathing only now making me realize that he has been moving and fighting with a broken rib or two. The Healer straightens, back stiff at the implications Harry makes, and it makes the hair on my arms and neck stand on end. The dead voice he used like he had given up, like he knew he would never get out from those people.

“Mr. Potter, you can’t be suggesting that we let you go back to that place. You are severely injured, injuries that I am inclined to believe they have given you.”

“It doesn’t matter. You could file all the reports you wanted; I would still end up back in their house. And the punishment for ‘telling’ would be brutal. I’d be confined to my cot for weeks, which would just anger them more. Plus, I’ve tried to leave, ran away enough times as a kid. Would fall asleep in back alleys even got to Central London once, I was always back at their house when I awoke, their furious faces glaring down at me. Begged my teachers when I first started, to get me out of there, but they either disappeared after making an inquiry with the police, or my Aunt and Uncle twisted the story in their favor and made them believe them. Trust me, Sir, there is nothing you could do that I haven’t already tried; it won’t do any good. So, by all means, fix up my bones, help my muscles heal, hell, give me potions to help me, but it won’t matter. By next summer, I’ll end up back at their house.”

The Healer was stiff, but so were the rest of us, Hermione’s hand gripping his shirt in anger and desperation, Susan’s face a storm of emotions, dark and unrelenting. My own hands were clenched, but Harry looked relaxed like he actually believed what he was saying, and maybe after living with them for 13 years, he did believe them.

“And the inquires, did anyone ever follow them up?”

“Nope. They were always suppressed or tossed out. Trust me, I’m not getting out of that place.”

“Be that as it may, I still have a duty as your Healer. You will be getting those treatments, and I would still prefer you to see someone more well versed in this area, to make sure I haven’t missed anything. And the therapy can’t hurt. I don’t know what will happen next Summer, but nonetheless, you need to start seeing someone who can help you, even if it is just for this summer.”

Harry tilted his head in agreement, before turning and slowly making his way back into the room, Susan not far behind. “Okay, I’ll contact my colleague, and ask them to come up and check him over. He’ll be here for the night, and I do want someone to come and talk to him over the Summer. I suggest doing it someplace that’s comfortable. Where is he staying exactly?”

“We’ve booked a hotel down in Queens, nice, but affordable, and with nice local food around. It’s Pod 51 Hotel, a nice little place.”

The Healer nodded, “I know the place. It may be a bit difficult. I would suggest the therapist come to Harry, though it may look a little suspicious if they’re popping in 2 or 3 times a week. I could ask for a Portkey, but that would mean getting the Ministry involved, and from your records, and seeing as Mr. Potter didn’t pop up at our Ministry checkpoint for the country, I assume you came the No-Maj way. And that you probably want to keep the kids off the Ministry’s radar. This is what I suggest, either Mr. Potter can come here for as many times as the Psychologist or Mind Healer suggests, or, if you have somewhere else you can stay, somewhere familial, it may make it easier for them to go see Mr. Potter. I know this is very inconvenient, and you would have to leave your Hotel, that you’ve already booked. But I can’t think of anything else right now. Our Mind Healer’s and Psychologists, work from the hospital, and Mr. Potter looks incredibly uncomfortable being in one.”

Nodding, he leaves, going to find and catch up with the person that would take over most of this case. But it was unbelievable, Harry, sweet, strong Harry, was abused. By people that were meant to be his family, that were meant to love him, and look after him. I knew Lily and her sister had a strained relationship, but for her to do this to Harry, was unthinkable. And I didn’t even know where he lived, I couldn’t even check up on him, his file being sealed, that could only be opened by the Chief Warlock, or if the ICW made a sanction, and put the person under their care.

This was a mess, but one that I may be able to help. Leaving the distraught Granger’s in the hallway, my feet carry me forward, until I’m in front of the door. One that would change my life if I opened it. Harry would be furious with me for involving them, but I had no other choice, this had to be done.

Without thinking any more about it I turn the nob, shoring myself to face these people once again. They instantly stop what they were doing, all eyes on me, shoulders tense as I enter. This would not be easy, they were a territorial and suspicious bunch, not something that paired well with Harry and his friends, who hated being in the dark about anything and everything.

Nodding to the Captain who had his cowl off, I step further into the room, James looking at me with such vulnerable eyes, I wanted to hug him. It reminded me of when his parents had been killed, how he cried, and sobbed, holding onto us with such a tight grip like he was afraid we would be taken from him.

“Are you serious about getting to know your son? About trying to gain his forgiveness and mine.”

“Yes, of course, I am.”

“Then I need a favor, one that will involve you and your team. One that may make your work harder.”

He stood straight, earnest, and ready, the others less so, but just as curious by me. “The Grangers – and I suppose Suzy and I as well, need somewhere to stay. Somewhere, that hospital intel from Lenape Mercy, the magical hospital in New York, can access us easily. They’ll be coming fairly regularly, and Harry’s already said that we’ll be using his room for everything we need, or at least the same one all the time. I know this is a lot, but we can’t keep coming back, or someone’s going to realize that a) I’ve extended my vacation, and b) that I’m being seen with Harry Potter, who is meant to still be in England tucked away. So, talk, work it out, I need to know, so I can help organize the rest of us.”

Black Widow stepped forward, face carefully neutral, the anger she had displayed nowhere to be seen now. “And why should we help you. What can you give us to make this an equal exchange?”

“I can pull some strings and have you all and any partners you have documented as in the know of Magic. I still can’t tell your boss, nor can you or your partners, that’ll be up to the council of Presidents of the Americas. I can help you understand magic, learn how to identify spells from color alone, help you fight against it, just in case you encounter earth magic. Hell, I’m sure Miss Granger will be hauled up with Mr. Stark trying to figure out how to get technology and electricity to work with magic, seeing as it normally blows up when exposed to, too much of it. I can even bring you to the New York Magical district, so you can see Magic users in their element. But I can’t do anything for your boss, it’s not up to me to decide if he knows.”

“And how will you help us, fight against magic. I admit you caught me off guard, but that doesn’t mean you can do that again.” Man, she really was defensive about magic, and while I understood, I didn’t know why she was projecting so much hate and displeasure at me. I wasn’t the one that mind-controlled her friend, that would be Loki, who stood amongst her team.

“I am the head of the Law enforcement department back home. It is one of my duties to help teach new recruits to the Aurors and Hit-wizards when they first join. Trust me, if anyone can teach you how to fight against magic, it’s me, it’s my actual job anyway, so it’s nothing different anyway. Now James, talk to your team, if you can’t do it, can’t trust us, then I need to know.”

They didn’t speak, only looked at each other, Tony and Loki both looked excited at the prospect of us being around them, both for obvious reasons. Thor looked slightly apprehensive but was looking more than willing to help us out. It was the two spies that I was worried about, I had read their file, knew how dangerous they were, knew that if they please they could seriously hurt the kids if they were pushed to if they were ordered to. Dr. Banner wasn’t here, but I assume, he didn’t interact with the team as much, much more reserved due to his alignment, something that reminded me a lot of Remus when we were all much younger.

It had been quite the task to bring him out of his shell, to get him to interact with all of us, and not just the marauders that he shielded himself with. But it had been Lily who had done it, their love for books causing the shy, scared boy to blossom. And Frank quickly followed, pulling Remus to be slightly more adventurous with them, Alice pulling him into greenhouses and flower fields, softly giving him affection, patting his hair and quietly holding his hands, while James and Sirius were always loud and rough with their affection. It did the trick, and soon Remus laughed just as loud as us, spoke his mind, became mad when he was, and even then, I was so happy for him, for our friends to have made him comfortable like that.

Their silent conversation came to an end, Captain Rodgers stepping closer, eyes wary, but respect shining in them, and I knew I liked him right off the bat for a reason. “Ma’am, you and your group are more than welcome to live with us at the Tower. But there will have to be some ground rules that you and yours will have to follow.”

Nodding in agreement he continued, voice calm, no ruthless authority in his voice like the female assassin. “Magic won’t be able to be used in the tower. As you stated before, electricity and magic don’t work together, and our tower and Tony need it to live and thrive.”

“Not a problem, the kids won’t be using magic anyway, they’re not meant to anyway, today was just an exception.”

“Okay. As you have asked for our respect, we ask for yours and the others as well, not many of us deal well with disrespect.”

“That’s fine, but I should also warn you, that the kids also don’t deal well with misplaced disrespect and impoliteness, so your assassins may want to steer clear of them until they can look at them without a sneer or as if they were monsters. Harry especially won't take that, he’s very snarky.”

He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips, “Of course Ma’am. That is all, I can come up with right now, if I have anymore, or we stumble onto anything else I’ll let you know.”

“Of course, Captain, and please no Ma’am. Just call me Amelia, James will, and we are after all going to be living in close quarters for the next few months.”

“Then Amelia, please call me Steve.”

“Pleasure doing business with you Steve.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Amelia."

Smiling cheekily at him, I spin and leave, the smile instantly dropping as the door closes behind me. How the hell am I going to get Harry to agree to live with James. The boy is pissed enough, this won’t help any. Merlin help me.


	6. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the gang move to Avengers tower, and tension is high. Like seriously, up to your ears, cut with a butter knife type of tension. It's intense.

I hated this, waiting here for the Healer’s to discharge me, only to be moved into Tony Stark’s tower, so close to my father. I understood why we had to leave, why it was important to keep our appointments on the down-low, that didn’t mean I liked it.

I agreed to therapy because I knew that Hermione and Ron, if she told him would push me to go either way. And perhaps, I knew they were right, and I didn’t want to argue with them. I had heard good things about my psychologist, forgoing the mind healer, I didn’t want anyone in my head, the very thought of it made me shudder and made me nervous.

Heaving a sigh, I turn over again, ignoring Hermione’s annoyed huff, as I once again drag her attention away from her book. She was reading about the history of Magic America, and it seemed it was much more entertaining than I had thought, seeing as she hadn’t moved from her spot since last night.

She had splurged a little and grabbed the spelled addition, that made it possible to read in the dark without a light, meaning while I slept, she sat next to me, reading, and still, she was reading it, totally engrossed.

I couldn’t sit still, soon I would finally be able to leave this place, leave the watchful eyes of both my Healers, I could breathe easily again. But I would be moving into a place that held my father and his team. I was leaving 2 watchful eyes for 6. Not something I was very happy about.

“Well Mr. Potter, you are all set, you and your family may leave. But do remember that you have another check-up next week. Healer Johnson and I will be coming to Avenger’s tower, so you don’t have to come back here.”

“Thanks, Doc. I can’t wait to leave, and I’ll make sure to keep to those appointments. If I don’t, I know for a fact that Hermione and Susan will drag me here.”

Eyes still on her book she snorts, voice absolute, “at least you know not to cross us. Smartest thing you’ve ever said.”

Snorting in amusement I playfully bump shoulders with her, before once again focusing on Healer Itonowi, a bemused smile playing on her face. “In the crate that you’ve got with you, you’ll have your nutrient and stomach stimulate potions, as well as some headache potions, for you, Miss Granger and Miss Bones, and your bone density potions. There will also be some sleep potions, but you need to have about three drops of it, watered down with roughly 1 to 1 ½ ounces of water. The sleep potions can become addictive, so I’ve written a note to your therapist and for Madam Bones to regulate the potion, no more than three nights per week. Do you understand Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, got it, no more than three drops watered down, and no more than three nights a week.”

“Good. I also added some No-Maj vitamin supplements in there, and a list of appropriate ones for you to buy, as well as some more No-Maj aspirins that you could use, should you run out of the headache reliever. I’ve also suggested to Miss Granger’s parents that you be bought an inhaler, as I am quite worried about the oxygen levels you showed during our test. I would prefer you use it if you have, and I mean any type, of shortness of breath, but I know you probably won’t. So, I want you to keep it on your person, and use it if you feel like you can’t breathe properly, or if you are in high altitudes with little air. Besides that, you and your family can go, I hope to see you in better shape next week.”

“Thank you, Healer Itonowi, I’ll make sure I have it with me at all times.”

Nodding, she leaves, Hermione looking at me with an eyebrow raised, knowing exactly what I was just thinking. “You better take that if you need it, Harry. Otherwise, I’ll tell Ron and Luna, and let you deal with them.”

Shuddering at the thought, I nod seriously, ignoring her triumphant smirk and packing up any small things we had brought. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had already gone to take our main stuff to Avengers tower, so all we had to do was meet them there, Susan and Amelia already waiting for us as they get our rooms put together.

“Ready to face hell, Mione.”

“Relax Harry. It’s not like your Dad’s evil incarnate or something. Just give them some time to get used to us, for him to get used to you again. Plus, his team can’t really do anything to us, if they even try to physically hurt us then we can file a complaint and a report to the police and shield. It’ll be fine, the worst they can do is give us dirty looks, or say snide comments, and it’s not like we’re not used to that with the Slytherins and Snape already.”

Humming in agreement, we head out, picking up the shrunken crate filled with potions and various other medical things they loaded me down with. Silently we make our way out of the hospital, following the directions Hermione looked up all the way to Avengers tower.

We didn’t need to talk, both knowing that silence was needed to work out our. I hated thrusting Hermione back in a position like this again. I knew she didn’t have friends before Hogwarts like me, and her brain was something she was bullied about constantly. And I know the first few months of Hogwarts were a pain-filled ride for her, but as soon as she became mine and Ron’s friend, she had busted out of her shell. Something that I admired so much about her.

Now I was asking her to stay with people who despised something else about her, something that she also couldn’t control, that I didn’t want her to control. She would be sneered at, and looked at suspiciously, just because she held magic because she had a gift. I hated it, hated that I had to do that to her, make her live through that again.

Without another sound she slipped her hand into mine, squeezing it in thanks, she sends me a small smile, silence still lingering between us. That’s how we walked, all the way to Avenger’s tower, comfortable silence shrouding us, onlookers thinking nothing of our position.

The building loomed in front of us, and I had to squint to see the top, the huge blue A on the side making it impossible to miss. I had to say, it wasn’t the nicest looking building I’d seen in New York, in fact, I thought it looked kinda ugly. But I would never say that to Mr. Stark, I still valued my life after all.

Hermione’s eyes sparkled in anticipation, and in wonder, a million thoughts probably running through her head, the fingers on her free hand twitching as she probably worked out some type of mathematics. Something she did constantly while at Hogwarts, something that I adored about her.

Taking a deep breath, I tug her with me, finally stepping through the front doors, receptionist's head immediately snapping up, eyeing us as we make our way closer to her.

“What can I help you with. Mr. Stark will not be coming down to sign any autographs, neither will any of the Avengers, so you can go if that is why you’re here.”

“Uhh, no – no that’s not why we’re here. Um, you see, we actually live here now, or we will be.”

I stammered off, her brow raised, eyes scanning me, from my baggy clothes to the damaged round glasses that I wore. Thankfully, Hermione was my savior once again and stepped in, her voice filled with amusement at me, but also serious.”

“What my friend is trying to say, is that we’re a part of the group that’s moved into the building. Our families are friends with some of the Avenger’s and they offered us a place to stay while we were holidaying in New York. I believe my parents left you a message when they came through.”

The woman eye’s clear up, a small friendly smile finding its way to her face, “of course, sorry for the rude welcome, but we always have kids coming in trying to sneak a peek at the Avengers. If you just head to the private elevator to the left, Jarvis will take you to your parents. I hope you have a wonderful stay here in New York, enjoy your trip.”

“Thank you very much, we’ll see you around.”

I all but run to the elevator, Hermione following at a more sedate pace, eyes dancing in the way that Luna’s normally does when she’s highly amused. “Not a word about this to anyone.”

“Whatever are you talking about Mr. Potter.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up. You know I don’t do well with older people. And she reminded me of Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey rolled into one, only younger. I was terrified.”

Laughing she pulls me into the elevator before it was abruptly cut off by an unseen voice. “Good morning Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Sir told me a little bit about you, and I found quite a bit, during Sir’s search. Miss Granger your parents are on the communal floor, would you like to meet them there, or shall I take you to your floor first.”

“Hullo. Are you Jarvis, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Could you please tell me where you are, or where the camera is so I can feel like I’m looking at you? You can take us to my parents please, and you can tell whoever Sir is, that I don’t appreciate being looked up without my consent and that if they try to again, they will be very sorry. My privacy is just that, private, and if they wanted to learn more about me, they could’ve just asked me or my parents their questions instead.”

“Of course, Miss Granger my apologies. Miss Potts is always saying how I must stop listening to Sir and start behaving like her instead of how Sir programmed me to be. I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark’s AI, I help run the building, and all of Mr. Stark’s properties and suits. I am programmed into all of your rooms, besides the bathroom of course, and am there to help with any of your needs, should you wish it. Mr. Potter, I must say that you look very little like Loki and that from the picture I have found of your mother, you have her lovely eyes. Sir would’ve loved to meet the woman who claimed Loki’s heart, and was just as scary as Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanov.”

“Uhm thanks I guess Jarvis. But you don’t have to call me Mr. Potter, that makes me sound like I’m in my 40s or something, you can just call me Harry.”

“Oh, yes, me too Jarvis, please do feel free to call me Hermione. And are you a real AI, and did Mr. Stark actually create you, from scratch, or did he use part of a failed AI from the CSI? I heard that they had tried making one about 15 years ago, but they could never get the programming right and the project was scrapped only 2 years later. It’s a shame really, it would’ve been fascinating to see how they made it, but I suppose it’s a good thing. I would hate for the government to have such an intelligent thing and then only use it to spy on its citizens or to make it carry out atrocities in war. I would hate for it to go all murder robot on us, and try to enslave us like countless movies have foretold, or how Ultron became. I hated how such an intelligent being, used their intelligence to try and murder people, I never did understand that logic, and it’s a very deeply flawed logic at that.”

“Mione stop, please. You can geek out once you get to our rooms, I’m sure Jarvis will be more than willing to talk to you for hours on end.”

“You are of course correct. And I would be delighted to call you by your given names, Sir always did say that I needed to try and make friends that weren’t just him.”

With a grin, Hermione makes a promise with Jarvis, and I just know that havoc and a lifelong friendship was about to begin, something that actually made a chill pass through me. Thankfully, Jarvis hadn’t announced our presence to the others in the tower, and our arrival was still innocuous to everyone else, including the Granger’s who were having an in-depth discussion with Captain Rodger’s and two African American men that looked like they were the military type. In fact, the one sitting closest to us was actually Lieutenant colonel Rhodes. He was awesome, I had actually been following his career since I was 10, and we learned about the Military and their branches in school.

In fact, I had actually planned on joining the air force when I was 16, it would take me into the air, and it would get me away from my relatives, something that I jumped for joy at. Lieutenant Rhodes was like a hero to me, even before he took on, the mantles of War Machine and Iron Patriot.

Tugging me forward gently, Hermione pulls me further into the room, Mr. Granger – Michael as he told me to call him, was the first to spot us, face breaking out into a grin, standing to intercept us, pulling everyone else’s attention to us. “I see you two made it safely. Did you get everything you needed from the Healer’s dear, Harry?”

“Of course, we did Dad. They gave us a huge tub of burn paste for all three of us, and we even booked an appointment for next week. The crates in Harry’s pocket, they shrunk it for us, and Madam Bones will have to unshrink it before I can organize everything for us.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Amelia. Harry and you, Hermione, you know I hate being called Madam, makes me feel so old, I’m only 36 you know, hardly old enough to be called Madam, or Ma’am.”

Giggling, Hermione nods, settling down near Susan, who was talking to a pretty brunette, who was wearing a faded red thin sweater and a pair of leggings. Her eyes skimmed over me briefly, but her attention stayed firmly on the girls, pinpointing them as the more dangerous threat, which was fine by me. I knew what I looked like in Dudley’s cast-offs, I’d been told enough times as a child, but it was all I had, all I knew. Plus, it gave me an edge over her, she underestimated me, which would be her mistake if she ever fought me.

“Mum, did you know that Jarvis is a true AI? Isn’t that just wonderful, he even said that he’d speak to me about his first thoughts and how he’s evolved when I head up to my room. I can’t believe it, an actual AI.”

“You think that’s cool, wait until you see Vision. Now he is amazing, a truly wonderful being.” The girl had an accent, something that sounded vaguely European, but somewhere not central. Then it clicked, this was the Scarlet Witch who was from Sokovia, and that was actually really cool.

“And Vision is?”

“He’s what Ultron created, with a portion of Jarvis and his programming, and from another of Tony’s AI Programmes, I think her name was Friday.”

“Mr. Stark has more than one AI?”

“Well, he did. Friday was swallowed and converted with the program from Jarvis, they made Vision. And he truly is a marvel, not just because of how he came to be, he’s very sweet.”

Her cheeks blossomed red, and I could see the others trying to hide their smirks, though Hawkeye – Clint Barton, had no problem voicing his thoughts. “Please, you’re just infatuated with him. Don’t act like either of you spend all your time together, your practically inseparable. It’s disgusting.”

Everyone, including Hermione, and the Scarlet Witch laughed, and here I stood awkward, unsure of what to do. I didn’t understand why everyone was laughing, he was making fun of her for liking someone. What was funny about that. Why was she laughing with them, I didn’t understand?

My fists clenched, as frustration rushed me, I had to bite my tongue to keep quiet, but all I wanted to do was yell. Where does this man get off making fun of a girl for liking someone, why was it funny, what was the difference between this and when Pansy did it about Hermione while she was seeing Krumm last year. Hands clenched tighter, and I dropped my gaze, afraid that the frustration and anger were shining in my eyes.

Spinning on my heels, I walk silently away, unable to take the laugher, escaping back into the elevator, the silence a welcoming cocoon. “Jarvis can you please take me to my room. And if anyone asks, can you just tell them that I was a bit overwhelmed and need some silence as I fix up my new room.”

“Of course, Harry. The Granger family, the Bones’ and you are sharing the 68th floor. Ms. Bones has the first room, followed by the elder Granger’s, and Miss Bones has chosen the last door on the right. The last two rooms are up to you and Hermione to choose from. Though if you wish for peace and quiet may I suggest the last door on the left. The room is sandwiched between a library and the end of the hallway. It’s away from the other bedroom, and it has its own bathroom, unlike the other which shares its bathroom with young Miss Susan’s room.”

“That sounds lovely Jarvis, thank you for the suggestion, please mark that as my room. Hermione can share with Susan; I’d hate to accidentally walk in on her in the shower or something. Thanks again, Jarvis.”

“You are most welcomed, Harry. Would you like me to veer everyone away from your room?”

“Please, but you can allow Susan or Hermione in, just tell them I don’t want to be disturbed a lot. Most likely they’ll just sit quietly with me and do whatever they want.”

“Of course, Harry. We have also arrived on the 68th floor, I hope you enjoy your room, you have quite the view, one of my favorites.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

\-------------WITH HERMIONE------------

The atmosphere was good, laughter was spilled and some tension had faded. It helped that Mum and Dad got along so well with Captain Rodger’s, Sam Wilson, and James Rhodes, and bonded over their own Military experiences. I could tell that the archer, Clint Barton, was still suspicious, but with Wanda so close, and also possessing a type of magic, I doubted that he wanted to make her mad.

Soon the rest of the tower’s occupancy joined us on the community floor, Black Widow – Natasha Romanov, sitting stiffly on Barton’s armrest. Mr. Stark collapsed next to his spouse, who sat poised and softly smiling in her own seat. Thor and Loki sat opposite me, with Dr. Banner sitting at the end, tiredly leaning into the cushion, dark bags under his eyes.

“It’s truly an honor to meet you Dr. Banner, your work on nuclear physics and biochemistry were simply fascinating. All your work is, I would love to get your theories on some of the ideas that I have relating to nuclear physics, arithmancy and its effects on how the Wizarding World works, and what could be proven or disproven with mundane science. I was really sorry I couldn’t meet you after the battle yesterday, but you have no idea how amazing you are, your papers were all I read when I was 7, I couldn’t put them down. Mum and dad had to buy me several subscriptions to scientific journals to help contain me.”

He looked perplexed, and I shrunk in on myself, afraid that I had somehow offended him, or misread the situation. I didn’t do it as much anymore, not since therapy, but it still happened. Though usually, Ron was with me to explain what was happening and why we were acting a particular way. I really wished he was here now; he’d know what to do and how to deal with everyone. Though he may just lose his temper at Loki and Romanov if they kept acting as they were yesterday.

“You – You read my work when you were 7… Why?”

“Of course, I read your work, it was absolutely fascinating and enlightening. I loved it, and it peaked my interests, something that rarely ever happened.”

“So, you’re not scared of me. Of the other guy I mean.”

Cocking my head to the side, I look him over, clothes slightly baggy, fatigue and insomnia clinging to him like a second skin. “Why would I be scared of you. The Hulk was a side effect of a horrible experiment I admit. But since then, and since your little incident in Harlem, which was really the government’s fault. You’ve had control… well mostly had control over your change have you not? You can call him forward at will, he does not just bust through at any slight inconvenience you may have.”

“No, of course not. If I had such slight control I would be back in Kolkata, away from the city and everyone in it.”

“No need to get defensive. I was just pointing out that I had no reason to be scared of you. Plus, until you’ve faced a turned werewolf on the night of the full moon, with only your wand and dementors nearby, then you haven’t felt fear. I have nothing to fear from you. But I wouldn’t mind some time to speak to you about my theories.”

“When did you meet a werewolf on the full moon?”

“Werewolves are real!”

“You never told us this why young lady.”

Eye wide, my gaze shifts from everyone that spoke, Loki looking concerned, parents concerned and furious, and Stark completely boggled at the idea that werewolves are real. Taking a deep breath, I start to answer the questions, starting with the easiest, which was Mr. Stark’s. “Oh yes, Werewolves are very real, though they only transform on the full moon, otherwise they’re as human as you and me every other day. Mum, Dad, I swear I didn’t keep it from you on purpose, but you were already threatening to pull me from school, and I couldn’t leave. Harry, Ron, and everyone else was there, plus the werewolf was quickly steered away from us, and then we were safe. I swear, we were only near him for a minute top, and he didn’t mean to forget his wolfsbane, but it was a very hectic night, and he was under a lot of stress.”

“Hermione, dear, you can’t just lie so you can go back to school. We had every right to be worried about you going back. First-year you were almost killed by a mountain troll and if it hadn’t been for Harry and Ron, who also almost died then we would’ve been burying you that Christmas, instead of welcoming you home. Second-year you were petrified for 2-weeks due to some unknown monster that was roaming the school. And in your third year, an escaped convict had broken out of prison and was thought to be targeting one of your best friends. Of course, we were thinking of taking you out of school. That didn’t mean we weren’t going to enroll you somewhere else. There’s a French and Italian school and you speak both languages fluently, that you’d have no problem understanding them.”

“Please don’t take me away from Hogwarts. Please, all my friends are there. You know how much I struggled because of everything. I don’t even need to see Miss Kubler, because Ron’s helped me heaps to recognize facial expressions and explains situations to me all the time. Harry and Ron were my first friends, I love them, they’re family, you can’t take me away from them. Please don’t take me away from them.”

“Honey no, we aren’t taking you away from your friends. Yes, we were thinking about pulling you out of Hogwarts after your third year, but we decided against that idea in the end. We know how much you love Hogwarts, and your friends, you never stop talking about them when your home, or in your letters. And I doubt we’d be able to take you out now, I think your friends would throw a riot and then a prison break just to get you back.”

Relief floods me and I collapse back into the couch, eyes filling up with tears of joy, “thank you so much. Really Mum, Dad you’re the best parents ever.”

“Ahem.” My head whips to Loki and my cheeks pink at the knowledge that everyone was here to witness my little meltdown. “Now that I have your attention. Could you please explain how you were even near a werewolf on the night of the full moon?”

“Oh, yes of course. Mooney – uh that is Professor Lupin, was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that year. Sirius had broken out of Azkaban the summer before 3rd year, everyone thought he was looking for Harry, to – you know, kill him.”

“That’s preposterous. Padfoot would never hurt a single hair on Harry’s head. He was his bonded Godfather anyway, he couldn’t even if he wanted to.”

“Yes but no one knew that. Sirius didn’t get a trial at the end of the war. They assumed he was Voldemort’s right hand due to his last name, and they threw him in jail. He broke out when Harry was 13, and it freaked a lot of people out, they didn’t know how he had done it, and everyone was afraid that he would get Harry. That’s why I assume Dumbledore hired Professor Lupin, he was after all Sirius’ and your best friend during your youth, so he would be able to figure out how Sirius was moving around unseen. It didn’t work that way, though I assume that was because he was so distracted with the dementor’s circling the school all the time and the memories the school itself brought back, and I can’t believe Professor Snape helped at all either.”

“Wait Snivellus, is working at Hogwarts. Who on earth hired him, he hates children, hated them since he was a kid himself? What the hell is he doing in a school filled with kids.”

“That Mr. Potter I am unsure of, though I do know that Headmaster Dumbledore hired him. Anyway, it was towards the end of school, after what seemed like 2 failed attempts on Harry’s life. Sirius in his Animagus form dragged Ron under the Whomping Willow, and Harry and I obviously followed. We followed him to the Shrieking Shack, Sirius was rambling about killing him, and finally taking his revenge. We thought it was about Harry, and Professor Lupin saw us on the map he had confiscated from Harry. He followed us, and confronted Sirius, was going to kill him too… I think I was the only one that saw just how close he was. But Sirius managed to tell us his story, Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, and had framed Sirius and then killed 13 Muggles and cut off his own finger before transforming and running away in the sewer. He ended up at the Weasley’s house, and Percy had picked him up, and since then he’d been their pet. Only Sirius recognized him immediately from a picture the Weasley’s had in the paper, and he knew that he was at Hogwarts with Harry, so he broke out to try and kill Pettigrew and save Harry. But when we climbed back out, the Moon started rising and Professor Lupin had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane due to everything that happened that night, and he transformed. Thankfully Sirius was there, and he led him away, but Pettigrew also got away, and Harry and I had to use a time tuner to stop Sirius from getting the kiss. So, we helped him escape and we haven’t been able to find Pettigrew and clear Sirius’ name.”

“So, let me get this straight, the Ministry first throw my brother, someone my parents adopted, into Azkaban simply because of his shitty last name, which thank you very much is Potter-Black. And not once in what 12 years or something, did they ever use Veritaserum to try and discern any secrets from him. They just _threw him in Azkaban_. And the only person that could reveal the truth got away because Mooney forgot to take Wolfsbane because they forgot to stun and cage Pettigrew before anything could happen.”

“Um, yes Mr. Potter. But I also have to preference, that there were Dementors surrounding Hogsmeade and the school, and it made it such a miserable year, for everyone. I doubt Professor Lupin or Sirius could actually think straight in all that time.”

“Hmm, if you’re sure. Now please explain something else to me. You said that Mooney was about to kill Padfoot. Are you sure, it wasn’t a trick of the eye, or just anger that you mistook for murder? As you said before, you struggle to decipher facial expressions.”

I couldn’t believe him, I shrunk back like he had hit me, face closing off, my swirling emotions carefully locked away and a face of indifference, neutrality slid over. I hated when people did that, acted like I couldn’t decipher any facial expressions without help. Why did people keep thinking that whenever I told them, Harry, Ron, the twins, Neville, Luna, and Susan never acted like that around me. They were always supportive and only ever jumped in if I asked, or if Ron saw I was struggling. I hated it, hated them, hated that they thought less of me simply because I couldn’t always tell what someone was thinking, or why they acted a certain way.

“Mr. Potter, I suggest you refrain from suggesting something like that again. I can tell emotions just fine, and just because I have a slight problem does not mean, you get to throw that in my face when it doesn’t suit your views. Yes, Professor Lupin was going to murder Sirius, and honestly, I couldn’t blame him for feeling that way. He thought that he had betrayed you and your wife to Voldemort, resulting in your deaths, and the death of one of his other best friends. In a single night, his pack had been reduced to 3 maybe 4 people, half of which were babies that he wasn’t legally allowed to visit or raise. Why are you so surprised at that? I would want to murder someone to if they did that to me and my family.”

“Well, it’s just that Mooney and Padfoot had been dating since 5th year. In fact, Sirius had proposed a couple of days after Harry was born, and they were going to get married as soon as the War was over. At least that was the plan.”

“Then that gives Professor Lupin even more reason to murder Sirius.”

Every eye snaps up to me, shock in most of them, though there was amusement in Romanov’s and budging agreement and respect in Barton’s. My parents not that shocked, they knew how I thought and why I agreed with Remus’ actions that night. “You're serious. How can you be serious? You’re a child, you should never be thinking like that.”

“Forgive me, Captain Rodgers, I never intended to offend you. If someone you loved, had loved for years, turned around and abandoned you, selling out one of your closest friends to the enemy resulting in their deaths. And resulting in your nephews rehoming, that you were not privy to, wouldn’t you be mad, furious at that person. A person you thought loved you and had taken you in, never once degrading you for your sickness and for your faults. I would certainly feel very murderous and could probably commit a crime if it came to it. I understand your morals, and that you believe it is wrong to murder someone in that circumstance, but they are not my morals, they are not what I believe in, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t downplay what I believe in, or what I’d do, simply because it’s not what you’d do.”

“Of course, Miss Granger, I apologize, that was never my intention.”

Titling my head in acknowledgment, I sit back, a small frown marring my face, Susan looking slightly angry at them, and worried about me. And I just knew that she would be telling the group what had happened here, and nothing I did would stop her from telling them. Not that I minded much.

“So where is Harry. I’d love to meet him; he did after all help save the city yesterday. And I do feel like I should apologize to him for this mobs’ actions as well.” Pepper spoke with a hesitant smile, though genuine all the same.

I looked back to the elevator, expecting to see him, standing against the wall, eyes seizing everyone up, and categorizing them. But he was nowhere to be seen, brows crinkling in confusion, Jarvis quickly cuts in, saving me from the confusion I was about to voice. “Harry has gone up to his floor to set up his room and to settle down into it. He has requested that he be left alone for the time being, and that if Hermione and Miss Bones wish to visit him, they may, but that they stay quiet and not disturb him too much.”

“Well, that was rude of him. I thought he’d like to talk to us, meet us, threaten us against trying to challenge the two of you. But instead, he ran away, that doesn’t seem very heroic if I do say so myself.”

Bristling I ignore the surprised looks of Wanda, Pepper, and Tony, snarling at Romanov, who looked liked she took much glee in my reaction. “You don’t get to say that about him. You don’t even know him, or what he’s been through. And for your information, Susan and I don’t need Harry to threaten you, we can do that just fine ourselves. But I will say this, say something like that again, about my brother, and you won’t get the chance to go at him. I’ll deal with you myself. Harry might be much more powerful than me, but I can still wipe you out in 10 second’s flat. You don’t want to know why I’m called the smartest witch of our age. I know lots of obscure and painful spells that will have you on the floor in a sobbing mess. None of which are illegal.”

With one last glare in her direction, I stand, eyes sweeping over all the occupants in the room, before my eyes settle on my parents and Amelia Bones. “I’m going up to my room. If you need me, I’ll be with Harry in his room.” Without so much of a by your leave, I march off, needing to punch a pillow or something before I see Harry, or else I’d spend all my time there ranting, and I know he doesn’t need that.


	7. Everybody is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura Granger loses it at Natasha, Loki wishes Lily was still here. And everyone adjusts to being in the tower.

“What the hell was that Natasha. I know you don’t like them much, but there’s no need to antagonize them.”

“It’s the truth is it not. I know you did your own search Tony, and it just added to my own. There’s nothing special about him, on all accounts that I found of him, he looked to be nothing more than a delinquent that caused a whole load of trouble. He was enrolled in Stonewall High, a school for criminally incurable boys before Hogwarts. You think someone like that is someone we want in the tower.”

“You know Nat, I thought you would be much more open-minded about the people we brought into the tower. After all, you were a soviet assassin, Wanda tried to kill us before she changed allegiances, and don’t even get me started on Loki. The fact that he has a bit of a past, does not mean we say such insensitive things, after all, we all deal differently. And by the look on Susan’s face, this is quite normal for Harry and is probably how he deals when he’s overwhelmed. That looks quite familiar to someone I know.”

“This has nothing to do with me. He’s dangerous. And as Ms. Bones has said, he has a highly dangerous murdering magic user after him. I won’t let him bring that here. I won’t let him endanger any of you, not if I have a say in it.”

Laura Granger stood, back rod stiff, eyes fierce, and glaring daggers at Natasha, without a single fear in them. It made sense with her Marine background and her stint in the special forces for 2 years. Hermione glaring with the same ferocity as her mother, a sight Micheal found fond, loving how similar the two women were.

“I don’t care who you are, you could be the President, hell you could even be the Queen, but you do not get to make judgment calls and conclusions about that child. Were you there when those reports were made? Were you there when he saved my daughter from a 10-meter-tall mountain troll? Were you there when he killed a 100-meter Basilisk with nothing but a sword when he was 12? Were you there when he faced down hundreds of dementors and fended against them successfully? Were you there when he was forced into a tournament for of age wizards? Were you there when he watched a friend of his being killed? Were you there when he had to face his parent’s murderer, when he was tortured and forced to duel against him?... No, you weren’t. So, you get no say, absolute no say in this conversation. You found some old reports when he was what, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. But they only show you a snippet of what happened not the full picture. What, you think I wanted my daughter to come here. To be discriminated against due to her magic. You think I wanted her to endure that again after she had lived through something similar as a child after she had found such a wonderful group of friends. You Black Widow, are far more dangerous than my children, and you pose much more of a threat to us, then we do to you. Or were you not a Russian spy and assassin since you were a child.”

Natasha looked away, eyes downcast, but no shame in them, and I knew she didn’t believe a word that Laura had sprouted, about how my son was good, and kind and a sacrificial idiot, if her stories were anything to go by.

“Leave it, Natasha. I know you find them suspicious, but they are literal children, and Madam Bones has already said she won’t cast magic in the tower. You would know if she did, magic, technology, and electricity do not work well together. The only one that can use magic in the building is Wanda and me, and that’s only if I use Asgardian magic.”

Pushing off the armrest she stalks away, more than likely heading to the gym, no one else, not even her best friend, Clint left, instead staying seated. “Forgive her. She does not trust easily.”

“We don’t expect you to trust us, just as we don’t yet trust you. I know James Potter, and the man sitting across from me is far from the man that I loved as a brother. That doesn’t mean trust can’t be rebuilt, or that new bonds can’t be forged. We’re not asking you to immediately trust us or to listen to everything we say as gospel, but we need you to work with us, otherwise, we’ll have to go to the ministry for an approved hotel and none of us really wish to go that route.”

I hated how right Amelia was, how much I wanted to be James again. But I wasn’t him, I had changed in my time away. I still loved who I was as him, and I loved the people I met and became family with as him. But it was different now, and I hated that it was.

“Of course. We understand that it’s going to take a while for all of us to warm up to each other. That is something I suspected and had Jarvis prepare for, but I didn’t think Nat would be so hostile to Harry, due to a few reports. I admit that I found them a bit disconcerting, but to be friends with a daughter like Hermione, I knew he must have changed. Your daughter is remarkable, a genius-level intellect, was offered several scholarships all over the world, but instead decided to stay in her own year level, dropping off the map completely at the age of 11 to attend a prestigious and mysterious school, that I now know is Hogwarts. And she proved her intellect just now, asking Brucie about his work, chatting up J, and being actually interested in his existence and evolution. I would very much like some time with your daughter, to test just how advanced her intellect is, and I’m sure Brucie-bear would be more than happy to talk theory and experiment any ideas she has with him.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Stark. We’ll of course have to talk to Hermione about it, but I’m sure she’ll agree. She has after all followed both of your careers since she was very young, and has admired your work. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on Harry and Hermione, just to make sure that they are both okay.”

“You can’t possibly be worried about them. Trust me, I have Jarvis checking in on them periodically, there’s nothing inappropriate happening.” Pepper snorted, drawing looks from Tony and Steve, while Laura looked about ready to rip him a new one again, only stopped by her husband’s hand placed atop her own.

“You’re a genius love, and I admire your brain when it comes to your inventions and clean energy. But you seriously lack people skills. Laura definitely does not think that. In fact, I suspect she actually knows who her daughter holds a candle for, and it certainly isn’t Harry. She simply wants to check and make sure that nothing that was said today, or that has happened recently has had negative effects on them. Laura, you’re more than welcome to see them, do give Harry my apologies for them, and also my hello’s. And tell Hermione I would love to speak to her about a future at Stark Industries, should she wish to have one. I’d also like to get to know them both better, as humans and as magical users.”

“Of course, Ms. Potts, I would be more than welcome to give them your messages.”

“Pepper, please. We’ll be living close and around each other.”

“Pepper then. Please feel free to call me Laura.”

With a smile in our direction and a look between her husband, one that I remember Lily and I would do all the time, one that allowed us to silently communicate with each other, she left. Silence once again engulfing us as we wallow in conversations that had just passed.

\---------Days Later--------

A few days had passed, ones that had me begging Lily to be back by my side, or hell, even Sirius or Frank. They’d know what to do, and what to say, Harry would probably warm up to them a lot quicker since he was still frigid with me. He barely looked at me, lest of all talked to me, something that I wished the All-Father would grant.

I wanted to speak to my son, to tell him how much I missed him, to fill him in on stories of his mother and our youth. To take him flying and to teach him some of the best pranks that us Marauders created. But Harry had completely shut me out, he walked around like he was a ghost as if he wasn’t even here.

Jarvis had said that he spent most of his time either in the library or with Hermione, never straying too far from her. Hermione had spent the first day in the Library and then in the gym with Susan and Amelia, but after that she had been hauled up with Stark and Banner, switching between them and spending hours at a time talking non-stop with them. I had watched them once, Jarvis throwing up a feed of them, Hermione was so bright, talking and working with them as if they had known each other since they were all young, while Harry sat, quietly in a corner, or on Stark’s couch, feet tucked under him, book in hand, eyes coming up to look at Hermione every 10 minutes or so. Like he was afraid she would disappear or something.

The only times he wandered away from her was to go into the kitchen was when he was getting or making food for his group, or for Hermione and the two scientists. He never sat and ate, never engaged anyone in conversation, but if he was making food and saw us sitting here, he always made extra for us, leaving it steaming on the counter a message with Jarvis before disappearing once again.

It was odd, I had never seen someone make so little noise, male teens on Asgard were usually loud, boisterous, talking about their training and dreaming of fighting non-existent monsters. Even some of the females there were loud, giggling when boys walked past, loudly boasting about their achievements or about how they had bested one of the younger boys in training. I hated it growing up, hated hearing them, but now seeing Harry, my sweet little Harry hardly speaking, walking around like he wasn’t there, I wished he was one of them.

I wished he was loud, and moody, I wanted him to boast, to be more like Thor was at his age, if he was, I would know how to act around him. I would know what would get him talking, what would make him do something I wanted, but he acted nothing like Thor. He didn’t even act like Lily or I did when I was James. Lily was always fierce, ready with a quip and a comeback all the time, temper always flaring hot and fast. I was mischievous, I was sneaky, I was loud and proud and I would talk so very fast, that only Sirius, Frank, and Mooney could understand me. But Harry acted more like a combination of Mooney and Frank, quiet, hesitant, careful.

I was never one to understand them, that was always Alice, Amelia, and Sirius, they were the ones that always pulled them out of their shells, Lily helped, but she was much more like me, not really knowing how to act when they were so quiet. Though usually she just curled up beside them with a book.

Amelia was much like the same, she spent most of her time in the gym, or in the library sitting with her niece, talking, laughing, the same laugh I remember from when we were children. She was the same in so many ways, but she was also so very different. Her eyes were always flicking around her, looking for a threat, she was much more ruthless when fighting, even if she was just giving little Susan hand-to-hand combat lessons. She was harder, more severe, the innocence in her eyes had long passed, now she was just like Mad-eye, always on constant watch, never once letting her guard down. Not that I blamed her, she didn’t know these people, had no reason to really trust them, even if it looked like Susan did.

And Susan, though much like her aunt, was also so different, she would stay on the roof for hours, just sitting there painting, drawing, talking to Steve as she did. She always listened and held onto every word he said, even when he spoke about the war, and his time in it, when he spoke about the friends he lost, the love he never had, and the one that had come back, but had been changed. Susan listened to it all, dishing out advice that should never be coming out of one so young. Susan was just as ruthless as her aunt, but she was gentler, more creative in her ways, something that reminded me so much of her father.

And I didn’t know what to do about anything. I had been watching them all, seeing how they interact with each other, and yet, I had no idea. I couldn’t be like Steve, easy interactions, solemn but happy stories. The stories I had of the war and after were always so bleak, the few spots of joy usually starring Lily, or Sirius, or Harry. Hermione’s brain was something I couldn’t compete with, and couldn’t entertain, she would probably run circles around me. I didn’t know what to talk to her about, what would make her interested in what I have to say, what would make her give me a chance. Nothing.

Amelia while somewhat cordial, hadn’t outright spoken to me, not that I blamed her. I hurt her, I know I did, but I didn’t know what to do to fix it. I sat with her silently in the library, I spared with her and the others when I was in there with her, I cooked meals I knew were her favorite, and yet she hardly spoke to me. I hated it, hated that I couldn’t be who I was for her, hated that I was changed, and that I didn’t know how to make this better. But most of all I hated how were all weren’t together, our group splintered and fractured.

It was driving me insane, the tower was stifling, but I couldn’t leave, not without an actual reason, one I didn’t have. So, I stayed to the library and to my floor, only ever venturing to the communal floor when I knew that 2 or more of the team were up there. Unable to face the others by myself.

The days dragged on, but I occupied myself, meditating, up on the roof as the sun rose, fighting against Thor and Tony, reading whatever I could get my hands on, practicing Asgardian magic, playing chess, and even when I had nothing better to do, I went to the entertainment floor, and watched movies or shows that I thought may have been interesting. Sometimes I was joined by Barton, or Thor, sometimes even Steve joined me if I was watching something on his list. Susan as well, found herself more and more in my company the more she ventured and learned about the Muggle world.

She was the only one I really spoke to, and even those conversations were mostly about the shows we watched on the telly. Or about merging magic and Muggle fighting techniques, which she loved speaking about.

I was stuck, and I didn’t know how to move on. I could just stand here as my son ignored my existence, and my sister kept silent around me, and as my new friends, my _team_ walked on eggshells around me. I hated it, but at the same time, I didn’t know what to do to change it.


	8. Harry's First Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally has a therapy session, and finally comes clean about something that has been eating him up inside for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So in this chapter, Harry has a Therapy Session with his new Psychologists. I just wanted to say, that I am no expert in Therapy, or in Psychology, and have made this up on the spot. This is in no way indicative of a real therapy session, or an actual Psychologist, so please take this chapter with a grain of salt.

It was a few days after I had moved into the Tower, and my first appointment with the Psychologist was today. I had already worked out a system with Jarvis, he would black himself out, making sure that all technology in the room was unable to work, and then I would erect a privacy bubble around the room. This way, not even Tony could programme Jarvis to tell him what was spoken here today. And Jarvis had said that with everything turned off in the room, including him, and the privacy ward just inside the room, nothing outside of my room would be affected, and all technology would still work once Jarvis came back online.

I was just nervous is all, I didn’t know what I would talk to them about, or if they would even want to listen to me. I knew that they were paid to listen to me, but that was different from _wanting_ to listen to me. It was different, and I didn’t know if it would matter, or why I cared so much. It’s not like anything would change, I would still go back to them next year, I was already pushing it this year. Voldemort was out there, and I wouldn’t risk more people next year to do this, I would suck it up, I would deal with them, like I always did, and _I would survive,_ just like every other year.

“Jarvis, could you please inform me when Doctor Alexandria arrives, they should be here in about 20 minutes. And tell Hermione, Susan, the Granger's and Amelia, that during the time that they’re here could we not be disturbed, like at all.”

“Of course, Harry. May I ask, who this Doctor Alexandria is? There are many in my database, and I am not able to narrow it down.”

“Uh, sure. They’re a Psychologist that Lenape Mercy is sending. I don’t know what they look like, or if they’re male, female or non-binary or what they are. Sorry, I really can’t help you, all I know is that they’re one of the best Psychologists at the wizarding hospital, and it’s why they were chosen.”

“Alright Harry, I have narrowed it down some due to their degree, but like you, I am unsure as to who they are. As such I will have all cameras ready for facial recognition, and as soon as they register, I’ll have Ms Lara send them up. Would you like Doctor Alexandria to come straight to this floor, or would you like to meet them somewhere else beforehand?”

“Thanks, but send them straight up to me. I’ll never let them up if I have to walk around with them.”

“Of course, Harry. I will notify you when they arrive.”

“Thanks again Jarvis, you’re the best.”

“You are most welcomed.”

Flopping back onto the bed, I stare at the ceiling, unsure of what this session will bring. My palms are sweaty and my heartbeat is off, like I was running away from Dudley, or one of my primary school teachers were yelling at me again. I hated feeling that again, but here I was, almost 15 and still feeling like I was 8 again.

Grabbing the pillow beside me, I clamp it over my head, hoping the pressure and the darkness would help shut some of those thoughts out, but it just made them louder, made me remember more vividly. Jumping from the bed, I move to my bathroom, hoping some cold water would help calm me. And it sort of did, at least it helped clear my mind somewhat, but I was still nervous, still jittery of what was to come.

I wanted to get the energy out, maybe have a go one of the state-of-the-art treadmills I had heard Susan raving on about. I wished I could fly, take my broom and just leap out my window, feeling the wind sweep through my hair as I go, the feeling of freedom intensifying as I go higher and faster. It’s how I felt whenever I took flight on a broom, it made me smile just thinking about it. My broom had been taken out of my trunk and was propped up against one of my walls, always close to me, just in case I needed to leave. Not that I’d leave without Hermione or Susan.

God, I hated this feeling, I had thought I had finally got over it, being away from the Dursley’s for most of the year, allowed me to relax some, allowed me to come terms with what they had done to me. I knew I would never escape them, Dumbledore would never allow that, but I knew that I wasn’t the same little kid anymore. They couldn’t do what they had done then, I was different, I was better, I wasn’t even in my cupboard anymore. But then why couldn’t anyone else see... I was better, but they couldn’t tell, they didn’t know me back then, didn’t see me. I was eating better, I had friends, I had a purpose that wasn’t serving the Dursley’s my whole life, so why were they so worried about me, why did they want me to talk to someone like this.

Sure, it may help, but it wouldn’t do anything, I would still be going back, I would still be locked up and starved, I would still wake up screaming from nightmares. So, what was this meant to do, I had come to terms with my treatment a long time ago, I was over it, I had moved on. So why couldn’t they? I just didn’t understand.

I moved until I was sitting on my balcony, one of the few rooms that had one, it had originally been a launching pad for Mr Stark and his suits, but since we had moved into the tower, they changed the furniture until there were comfortable seats, and a table to sit at. It was nice, I sometimes came out here to watch the sunset, and watch the building glow from the evening night as the sun dipped behind them, lighting them up from behind.

I was lost in the view, just watching planes, birds, anything that caught my eye. It was nice, to be out here, the wind ruffling my already messy hair, nothing holding my attention for too long, allowing my eyes to race around with the commotion. It soothed me, allowed my mind to quiet down, something that I hadn’t been able to do since moving here.

“Harry, Doctor Alexandria is here, and is on their way up.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

Taking a large breath, I stand walking through my room, “Jarvis initiate Blackout protocol for my room if you could.”

“Of course, Harry, please tell me once you are finished.”

“Of course.”

I could practically hear everything shut off, the sudden silence just as jarring as it had been the first time, we tested this. Shaking off the feeling, I continue on, making my way to the elevator, just as it dinged open.

The person that stepped out was… different. I didn’t know what to think, they looked androgynous, and due to the clothes, they were wearing; a pantsuit, it made it difficult to pinpoint their gender. Their hair was to their chin but styled in a way, that was neither masculine nor feminine, confusing me further.

“Uh, hello, you must be Doctor Alexandria that Lenape Mercy sent over. Hi, I’m Harry Potter.”

“Hello Mr Potter, you can call me Bailey, or if you want just Doc. I’m hoping to be your Psychologist for your time here in America, I hope we can work together.”

“I thought you were the psychologist that the hospital sent, why would I send you away?”

“Well, I have a philosophy that my patients should like me, should be comfortable with me, otherwise it’s going to be hard to work with me, they’ll fight me every step of the way. Of course, if they are young, and have been subjected to abuse, they may fight to keep themselves safe, but then it’ll be up to me if I wish to continue being their therapist. If you Mr Potter, do not like me after this session, I understand, and would be more than welcome to try to help you find one of my colleagues that would be more suitable to what you need.”

I was gobsmacked, I didn’t know what to say to that, “uh, no – no that’s okay. I think – I think you and I could work well together.”

They smiled, a real happy smile, not one that so many other people had, one that was fake, that was barely beyond polite. “I would be happy if we could, but let’s leave that decision until after this session shall we.”

“Uh yeah, yeah okay, I can – I can do that.”

“Excellent. Now is there somewhere specific you’d like us to sit?”

“Um, in my room please. I’ve already added privacy wards, and Jarvis has been shut out of the room while you’re here.”

“Excellent.”

We moved to my room, a few single-seat couches towards the back wall that had thankfully come with the room, there was a small coffee table between us, and for some reason it made me relax slightly. Letting out a breath, I try to relax, bringing my gaze to Bailey’s.

“You seem nervous Mr Potter. I just want to assure you that I am not going to make you talk about anything you don’t want. I am here to listen to you, to help and give advice and to hopefully help you work through some of the issues I am told you have due to your living conditions. But that can wait for another session I think.”

“Uhm, yes, please. And, uh, you can call me Harry. Since you’ve said I can call you Bailey.”

Thank you, Harry. So, tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“Uh, like what?”

“How bout easy things, favourite colour, favourite subject in school, favourite sport. Some things you and your friends do, who’s your favourite celebrity, what’s your favourite movie and tv series things like that.”

“Oh, um, okay. Well, my favourite colour is teal blue, since it’s a mixture of blue and green. Um, I like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, I guess. I love Quidditch, it’s the best sport ever, but I guess a close second would have to be Football, or I guess you call it Soccer. Uh, I like hanging out with my friends, playing quidditch or helping the twins play pranks, reading with Hermione and Neville and playing Chess with Ron. Oh, and running around the black lake with Susan, and walking with Luna in the Forbidden Forest. Uh, I don’t think I have a favourite celebrity, or well, I looked up to colonial Rhodes before Hogwarts, and I still do, I guess. And I don’t think I have a favourite movie or tv show, Hogwarts doesn’t have the technology.”

“What about before Hogwarts?”

“What?”

“What was your favourite movie before Hogwarts, as a kid?”

“Um, I don’t have one, I was too busy as a kid to really watch the telly”

Humming they nod before, before small smile curls on their lips, “so you like Quidditch then. I’m not that much of a fan myself, I much prefer Quadpot. But I hear England’s all about it.”

I couldn’t help myself, a grin stretched across my face, Quidditch always was a weak spot for me, “Quadpot has nothing on Quidditch. It’s one of the best sports ever, I love it, it’s so freeing being up there.”

“You play?”

“Yeah, I’m seeker for the Gryffindor team, have been since first year. The twins think that I could go pro, since they said that their older brother Charlie was offered a lot of spots and I’m apparently already better than him.”

“Hmm, that sounds fantastic Harry. You must be a very talented Seeker if they think you could go Pro. It’s a really hard profession to get into, at least at the top end.”

“Yeah, but I think they’re just exaggerating my talent. I’m really not that good, I saw Victor Krumm play last year, and I’m no way close to his talent.”

“Well Victor Krumm, right now is one of the best Seeker’s out there, and is on his national team, which he didn’t get in until he was 17. I think you just need to give yourself some more faith and time, you’re only 15 Harry, who knows how much you’ll improve when you finish Hogwarts.”

“Yeah, but he’s Victor Krumm, he’s a living legend, youngest professional Seeker ever, and has the highest Snitch Catching record. He’s amazing, I could never compete with him.”

“Harry, you can be good enough to be a Professional. Even over here in America, we’ve heard about you – “

I flinched at the mention, but Bailey didn’t see, or if they did, they continued on, “you are one of the youngest Seekers in 100 years to be on a house team. It’s very impressive, and your record for catching the snitch has also been recorded, you and Victor have very similar statistics... I want you to do something for me, can you.”

“Uh, sure.”

“I want you to take a deep breath, hold it for 3 seconds and slowly let it out, and when you let the breath out, I want you to tell me, what you want from your Quidditch career. What you truly want. It can just be a far-off dream, but I want you to speak from your heart. I don’t want you to tell me what you think you deserve or limit your dreams, I want you to just blurt it out, no judgment or anything. Just tell me exactly what you’d like from your Quidditch path.”

“Uh, okay, okay.”

Ignoring the jitters, I felt, I pull a large breath in, holding it, before slowly letting it drag out, blanking my mind, “I want to play professional Quidditch.” I shut my mouth like it had betrayed me, but Bailey was just smiling, a wide, proud one that made something jump inside me. I had never had a look like that given to me, not from an adult at least.

“That was really good Harry.”

And so, the session went much like this, I had started to relax, it was nice, talking to Bailey, they never judged me, or freaked out when I told them something even a little bad about Hogwarts or school. It was going well, and soon I found myself talking unprompted, nothing really about the Dursley’s but just about things I was feeling and stuff like that. Which is how I found myself basically ranting about my inability to decipher facial expressions.

“I know I should know all this by now, that it should be second nature, but I just can’t. I know Hermione has a problem as well, but there’s a reason for that, a biological reason. But I don’t have that, I just can’t tell, it could be so obvious to everyone, even to Mione, but I’d still be struggling. It’s like this mysterious language that I have no clue how to decipher, and it’s so _frustrating._ I hate that I can’t do it, it’s just another weakness I have, something else to prove the Dursley’s right. And I hate it that they are so right about me, I’m not good at school, I’m pants at cooking, and I can’t even tell what people are feeling half the time. And I know, I know that the Dursley’s are wrong for telling me that I’m weak and useless, but they’re right, and I don’t know what I have to do to prove to them that I’m not. I always got in so much trouble as a kid cause I could never tell when Aunt Petunia was angry, or when Uncle Vernon was in a particular spiteful mood, and it just made punishment _so much worse_. But there was nothing I could do.

“I once went to our local library for a book on facial expressions and the librarian looked at me like I was crazy, and then told me there was no such book. She looked at me the same way my teachers looked at me, and I hated it, hated how such a simple thing made things so hard, and I didn’t know why I had trouble with it. Ron helps Hermione so much, and I’m so happy that she’s learning, but I can’t get it like she can. Sure, I understand the basics, happy, sad, angry, disgusted, loathing, but the more complex ones I have no clue on. And it doesn’t matter how many times Ron tries to help me I just can’t decipher it like he can, like Hermione can, and it make me so angry. Angry at myself that I can’t do something so basic, I hate it.”

“Harry, not being able to do something, not understanding something, does not make you weak, or useless.”

“Then what? It’s made things hard for me my whole life. Just the other day, for example, I couldn’t stand everyone laughing at poor Wanda, simply for having a crush. It was terrible, the man was supposed to be her friend, and even Hermione was laughing at her like Pansy hadn’t done the exact same thing when she was seeing Victor last year. I just don’t understand, Wanda was defending someone she liked, someone who by all accounts is a good person, a nice person. And they were just laughing at her, like she and her feelings were a joke. People I knew, and care for were laughing at her, people who had been bullied relentlessly were laughing at her. And I was so angry, and frustrated and _confused_. I didn’t understand why they were laughing, why she was laughing, they were being rude and making fun of her, and she was laughing with them. I just got so mad at myself, for not understanding why, so I left, I couldn’t look at anyone, otherwise, I would’ve yelled. I just don’t understand, and it makes things so difficult.”

They nodded, writing something down, before looking back up at me, leaning forward, hands folded over the other, “Harry, can you explain something to me.”

“Sure. What do you wanna know?”

“I want you to think back to that situation you just spoke about… I want you to forget about expressions, just focus on the words, and the reactions people had. The man you said that made fun of her. Focus on his words, did he say anything particularly harsh, mean, or rude when he was speaking. Do you know what he said?”

“Um, yeah he said not to act like she wasn’t infatuated, and that they spend all their time together, and were practically inseparable. And that it was disgusting.”

“Good, good. Now, I want you to try and do something for me. You may not get it right away but I want you to try here with me. Can you try?” Seeing my resolute nod, they continue on, voice still soft and soothing, just as it had been since the start. “I want you to take in the woman – Wanda’s reaction. You don’t have to necessarily focus on her face, but more on her body language. Was her face red, was she leaning forward or backward, was she laughing like everyone else, or was she quieter than them? Do this with the people you trust the most that were there as well. But let’s focus on Wanda first hmmm?”

“Umm, okay, her face was red, no that’s wrong it was more pink, a very light dusting across her cheeks. Umm, she was leaning forward, and she swatted at the man that spoke, but it wasn’t a hard swat like Uncle Vernon gave me, it was more one that I’d seen Hermione give the Twins when they were being just a bit too stupid for their own good and Hermione didn’t want to lecture them. She laughed just as loudly as the others, and had a medium-sized smile on her face, like she was happy, but not like really happy. More embarrassed, like Mione is when she realizes, she’s been rambling on for a while and Ron has to clamp a hand over her mouth so she remembers to breathe. Umm, that’s it I think.”

“That was really good Harry. You did well, relating everything back to things you knew or had seen. Now do the others, in your head if you want, work through them, logically, using your experience with your friends and family.”

Nodding I do that, scribbling down everything on the notepad that Bailey had put in front of at the start of the session. It takes about 10 minutes or so, but Bailey never once rushes me, sitting quietly writing in their own book. Checking everything over, I put the pen down, scooting back into my seat once more, looking expectedly back at Bailey, who was now watching me just as quietly.

“Okay, uh, now what?”

“Now I want you to read through everything and pair it with Wanda’s reaction to the comment, and I want you to tell me what you think. Whatever it is you think, even if it’s that you think your friends were being rude, or mean. I want to hear what you think based on what you’ve written.”

“Um, okay. Well, I said that everyone was laughing, Hermione was leaning back the way she does when she’s content or is laughing with us at school. Her hands covering her mouth before dropping meaning that she was more confident in her laughter than she was at the start. Umm, Susan was also laughing quietly, but she never laughs loudly unless it’s at the twins or with her friend Hannah. Umm, the Grangers were also laughing, and they were leaning forward, hands on their thighs and knees, which I think is what they normally do. Uh, I think – I think that it was a joke and that everyone was laughing because Wanda was infatuated with Vision for real and because it was obvious. But even if they were joking, they shouldn’t be joking about someone’s feelings for another.”

“You’re right, most people should be respectful of other's personal lives and not joke so much about it. But it’s also a sign of friendship, or a strong relationship that you can joke about things like that. But only if it’s in good faith, and it’s not meant to hurt your friends or anyone else purposefully. But you did really well with the exercise Harry… Before I have to leave, I want to give you this book.”

Bailey pulled a dark chocolate brown journal from their bag, handing it to me, it already had my initials embodied on it in thin gold thread that glimmered very slightly in the right light. “I want you to use this journal and write in it every day, at least one entry a day. You can write about anything, your day, or something from your past, or a nightmare or good dream you had, anything at all. No one will be looking at it besides you. But I also want you to do this exercise that we just did as well. Not every day, but at least once a week. If there’s an encounter you don’t understand, I want you to write and work through body language and contextual clues, and then use logic, or just your gut, if you have a feeling and try to figure out expressions or situations that you’re unsure of. Use whatever you can to figure it out, I’m sure the tower has cameras, maybe ask Mr. Stark if you could use the tapes so you can watch the situation with new eyes and see if you can work it out. If you can’t that’s okay too, I want you to write what you think, and then put a question mark next to it, and we can go through it during a session and I can see if I can help you. Do you think you can do this?”

Fingering the book, I run the pad of my pointer finger over the initials, before I slowly bring my gaze back to Bailey, “I think I can. But what if I get something wrong.”

“That’s okay too Harry. I don’t even read every situation correctly and I’m trained to. There are going to be times when you get things wrong, but what’s important is you keep trying, keep pushing forward.”

“Okay, okay yah, I’ll do it, but will the book have enough pages?”

“Sure, it will. Charmed it myself, you now have infinite pages, they’ll just keep being added to the book. Nifty ain't it.”

Smiling slightly, I nod, unable to tell her that I already had several books that Mione and I had charmed the same way. It didn’t matter though, I really liked Bailey, even if they didn’t know if I would still be their patient, they got me a leather journal, one that had been personalised, and was probably charmed to be damage and waterproof.

“Thank you, Bailey. I’ll write in it, and if I have problems, I’ll talk to you about it. And for the record, I really like you as my psychologist, and wouldn’t mind if you stayed on.”

“Sure, thing Harry. I liked you too. I’ll work out a schedule for us, and I’ll send you an owl with a recommended one, and you tell me if it works, or if we need to change something or times.”

“Sure.”

Walking them out, I tell Jarvis to end the blackout protocol, and now really tired, and just unable to bring myself to go downstairs, I drag myself to my room, falling face-first into my pillow, eyes drooping. It takes less than 5 minutes before I’m drifting off to sleep, my new journal held tightly against me, like Dudley use to sleep with his elephant teddy when he was 5.


	9. Clint's in the Dog House (it's his fault really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still unnerved around everyone, but he does find a safe haven in the Tower. And Clint gets chewed out by not one, not two but three people. And really he does deserve it for being so paranoid.

It had been wired lately, Thor had taken to following me around, asking all these questions that I’m sure Loki would’ve been able to answer, easily. Tony’s been nice, offering me things, giving me a friendly smile every now and again; though I believe that has more to do with Hermione’s influence than anything. Loki – Dad, had taken to always asking me questions when there were other people around, piquing their interest’s and basically forcing me to answer, though Susan has caught him doing this a few times, and is always able to quell him, and them with a simple glare.

But the weirdest has been Barton. He’s been looking at me with something akin to sympathy like he understands me or something. It was never pity, if it had been, he wouldn’t have lasted this long, I despise pity, hate it with a passion. But it wasn’t that, it was weird, sometimes when I got up to make food, he would already be down there, some pancakes just freshly cooked, sitting on a plate, that he would slide to me like he knew I was coming.

He never took them back either, always said that he could just make more, or would just eat something else. I didn’t understand, he always fought with the others about food, always made sure that he had something, even if I saw him stash it away enough times to know that it wasn’t because he was hungry, more out of habit, or in case of an emergency.

It reminded me of myself, how I always asked the elves at the end of the year to put food preservation charms on some food that I had cooked. I could never cook too much, and the charms – even when done by the elves only lasted a few weeks. But I didn’t understand why Barton did it, he lived at Avengers tower, there was always food ready to be prepared, or restaurants to order from. It was weird, and I didn’t understand what made him do it.

And it wasn’t just that that caught my attention, he always made sure I knew he was in the room, always made just enough noise to alert us he was close by. It made him a bad spy since stealth was his whole thing, but I appreciated it nonetheless. Unlike Black Widow, who made it her mission to stalk me and sneak up on me any given chance. I hated that, always made me feel like I was back at the Dursley’s like I had to keep my guard up 24/7, like I should expect a blow at any time. It unnerved me.

But Barton always made sure I knew he was coming, or in the room, always made sure that if he did touch me, I knew what he was doing. He always made sure that I was comfortable, that I understood what was happening when everyone spoke at once, or there were 5 different conversations going on at once.

I appreciated it, I really did, but I didn’t understand why he was doing it. Why had he changed his behavior from 3 days ago? Why did he suddenly _care_ about how I felt and if I was comfortable? It unnerved me, that he could do a complete 180 in personality. I didn’t like it, didn’t like that he could so easily change himself and know what I needed. He didn’t know me, didn’t understand what I was like, why I was that way, and yet, he knew what to do to make me feel comfortable.

As I said, it was weird.

But on the bright side, I had finally been able to go to the gym, assured that nothing would happen to Hermione or Susan, while in the presence of the others. I was at peace here, allowed to vent, without having to speak, allowed to just _destroy_ without worrying about the consequences, or the repercussions of my mask slipping.

It was good, and calming, helping to soothe the anger and hate I felt towards the Dursley’s and the unnerve I had towards Voldemort’s silence. It helped balance me again, something I hadn’t been able to do for a while, not with the Tournament going on, and with everyone’s eyes following me around constantly.

I could punch away my thoughts, the feelings I didn’t like, and the bag couldn’t hit back, couldn’t yell, and scream, couldn’t punish me for disobedience. It couldn’t send me visions that made my insides curl and vomit spill from chapped lips. It just swung there, a lifeless tool, able to take my punches, my anger, my hurt, and my fear.

The knives were also a great way to vent, though in a more precise way. There I couldn’t just hit, couldn’t just throw myself into it. I had to be calm, concentrate on the target. I had to steady myself, allow the anger to fall away, focusing solely on the knife that was held loosely in my hands. And then when I was ready, I could unleash it, watching it slice through the air until it sunk into the target on the wall, the dull thunk, always causing a small smile to slip onto my stony face.

I felt at peace here, it was nice, and I liked it. It reminded me of the days when we would duel and fight in the tent when the twins would teach us some incredibly inventive spells used to confuse our opponents. I missed them, missed the laughter that usually followed, that never failed to bring a smile to my face. I missed Ron, his comfort, his easy hugs, his large smiles that made me feel welcomed and at home. I missed my brother. I missed Luna, her outlandish theories, and her dreamy sparkling eyes, I missed her and Hermione debating back and forth for hours on the merits of belief and creatures. I missed Neville, his earthy scent, the way he could calm everyone with a single raise of his hand. I missed his quiet, the silence that usually hung around him, missed his calm and caring presence that made me feel like I was wrapped in a blanket. I just missed them all so much.

But here, in the silent gym was the closet I was going to get to them for the rest of the summer. And even if this wasn’t as good as their company, it was as good as, and it helped, allowed me to relax. I knew that in about 20 minutes, Hermione and Susan would storm down here and either drag me back up or make me sit and take a break.

I felt guilty about forcing them into that mothering role, but at the same time, I couldn’t deal with everybody; the Avengers, Dad, the Granger’s any of them. I just wanted quiet, and here in this small gym, I was alone, I was allowed silence, allowed to vent. It probably wasn’t healthy being in here most of the day, not eating and only drinking some water, but it was what I had to do to deal with this whole situation.

Hermione got along famously with the scientists, and Susan absolutely adored Rodgers and loved hanging out with him and his friend Sam. And I knew that I didn’t fit in, that I wouldn’t have a place among them, not like the girls. And I was okay with that, I had accepted it the first day I arrived. I wanted my friends to be happy, and they were here, so I could stick it out, for them. So, they could also have some peace and happiness.

Plus, the gym was small enough that it wasn’t occupied by the big ringers in the tower, and it was usually just me, sometimes Dr. Banner would come down, but he mostly focused on Yoga and other meditative practices to help his infliction. He was quiet and kept to himself, something I appreciated immensely.

The slight swoosh of the doors opening made me pause momentarily, but I continued on, knives flying from my hands landing confidently in their targets. I expected to hear Hermione's exasperated voice scolding me, and Susan’s giggle’s, but instead there was silence, halting my movements.

Spinning on my heels I’m faced with an odd sight, Barton, Dr. Banner, Hermione, and Susan stood before me, both girl's eyes blazing with fire, meaning that this wouldn’t end well. For who I wasn’t exactly sure. Barton looked like he had just been given a typical scolding from Hermione, if his posture was anything to go by, and he wearily eyes Susan, who looked just about ready to foam at the mouth.

Banner looked tired, like Remus usually did after a full moon, under eyes dark and puffy, lines on his forehead more pronounced than usual, fatigue clinging to every inch of his body. I felt sorry for the man, unlike the wolfsbane potion which allowed werewolves to keep their minds, there was nothing to help him, nothing to help lessen the feeling of control being ripped away.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Harry, Mr. Barton has something he wants to say to you. Don’t you Clint?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. So, Harry, I just want to apologise to you.”

“Why?”

“Well, you see, um, I kind of heard a private conversation of yours and I just wanted to apologise for eavesdropping.”

I was so bloody confused, why was he apologising, and what had he heard. My head was spinning, and I stood there in front of them, silent, unsure what to do. My mind raced, trying to figure out what he had heard, and why Hermione and Susan looked about ready to maim him for it.

It clicked, his behavior shift, it had come right after my first session with Bailey. Eyes widening, I stare at him, that day barrelling back to me, I thought I had heard a small clank sound, but it had been faint, and I thought that it had been one of the girls of one of the parents in their own rooms doing something. But I remember the sound, it had been distinct fully metal, and it had happened to my left, behind me. And behind me was my room, no doors leading out.

“You heard me speaking to Bailey.”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

My eyes narrowed, he sounded sincere, but I couldn’t be sure, didn’t know if he was telling the truth, couldn’t risk it if he wasn’t. “Why. Why the hell did you listen to my discussion with my therapist?”

“I – I didn’t intend to at the start. I just wanted to put up some motion sensors, I was worried that you may pose a threat to Wanda and Peter, and the rest of the Avengers. And then I heard and felt Jarvis be switched off, and I knew it had been you, heard your voice telling him. I was curious, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t planning anything that would hurt my friends, my family. And then you started talking, and I knew that if I moved you would hear me, would know I was there, and I – I just couldn’t move. I was frozen in my spot as you spilled your guts to this person, and you just reminded me so much of myself, that it was like I was listening to someone I thought I had left in my past. I’m really sorry, I left as soon as I was sure you wouldn’t hear me, and I haven’t told anyone. I swear, I knew that you wouldn’t want everyone to know what you had told the therapist.”

“You – You eavesdropped on me. You heard my frustrations, my anger, and then you sat back and watched as I floundered around. That’s why you’ve been so nice to me, you heard me.”

“Well, yes. But I also realised that you weren’t here to hurt anyone. Or cause trouble, you were here to get help, to gain freedom. And I knew that I could help, knew some of what it was like.”

Anger. Anger was all I felt, it rushed through me, and it was like I was feeling the emotion for the first time. It had never been this sharp, burning this bright, this felt like a raging fire, and inferno of fiendfyre. My anger before, now felt like a small spark compared to this, like it wouldn’t be able to ignite anything, not like this, which was a hurtling fire on its own.

It rushed in me, filling me up, and I relished in it, relished in being able to feel something this intensely. So, I let it control me, control my mouth, control my filter, which was now non-existent.

“You realise what I’ve been through? I find that hard to bloody believe. Were your parents murdered by a maniac hellbent on killing you? Were you unceremoniously dumped on your relative’s doorstep in the middle of winter? Where you kept in a cupboard for 10 years of your life, made to be your family’s slave. Made to watch as they dotted on their own son like he was the new messiah and hated you, _loathed_ you for something you had no clue about, for something as simple as _existing._ Were you beaten day in and day out simply because the eggs weren’t runny enough or were too runny? Did you sit in your cupboard and beg – plead to all the higher powers out there that someone would either take you away or that the next time your uncle beat you, it would finally be the last time and you would finally get to be with you parents again.”

I could see the horror growing on his face, on Hermione’s and Susan’s. I could see the green start to creep up Dr. Banner’s neck, but I was furious, anger washing over me in waves, making me continue. I needed this out, to show that we were nothing alike. I ignored him, ignored the way his mouth opened and closed like he was trying to say something, and I continued, anger flooding every word, every move I made.

“Were you told that your parents were a useless drunk and a whore for 10 years of your life, that they didn’t love you enough to drive sober, and that they are the ones that were the cause of your misery? Were you starved for weeks on end, denied education, made to dumb yourself down in favor of your cousin, or risk more beatings, more chores? Did you wish for death, for the release of pain at the age of 6? Did you run away so many times, believing you were finally safe, only to fall asleep and end back up at your relative’s house, ready for more beatings from there? Were you made out to be a criminal, someone so dangerous that the rest of your neighborhood, your teachers completely ignored the obvious signs of abuse and treated you like you were a serial killer on death row?

“I doubt it, so you can’t tell me you know what I’ve been through because you don’t. You may have had it hard, and I hate that you were mistreated, but never, ever compare your experiences with mine. You got out, ran away, found a home. I still have to go back to that hellhole, cause guess what, in some messed up run of fate that house is the only thing keeping me safe from the murdering manic after me. My relatives may hate my guts, but I would do _anything_ to make sure my friends were safe, if that means staying with them, being starved and beaten, then fine, I can deal. After all, I dealt with it for 10 years before I went to Hogwarts, I’m used to their treatment of me. But I won’t allow my friends to be in danger for harbouring me, they’ve dealt with enough.”

I wanted to hit something, to get this anger out of me, I hated it, hated how much it consumed me, how much it made me lash out, reveal things that I had never revealed before. Tugging lightly on my hair in frustration I spin away from them, stalking towards the knives. Ignoring the shout of concern and command, I pick one up, flinging it as hard as I can at the wall target.

I watched it fly through the air and hit the bullseye, the blade sinking into the wall, only stopped by the hilt of it. The blade was fully embedded into the wall, but I wasn’t clear-minded enough to focus on what that meant. I just wanted this anger out, but it wouldn’t leave, wouldn’t flutter away like it normally would while at the Dursley’s.

Picking up more knives they followed the previous, all landing deeply embedded into the wall, but I wasn’t enough. Anger, self-deprecation, fear still flooded me, and I wanted to lash out, to exhaust myself until I couldn’t stand. At least that way, I would be too tired to have such feelings. But I couldn’t, I knew that it would give Black Widow the push she needed to get rid of me. I wouldn’t give it to her, not now, not when I had just gained my freedom.

Hands sweeping through my hair in agitation, I look for something to do, to hit; that wasn’t human, but found nothing. Hands now grip my hair and pull in frustration, a frustration that I couldn’t deal with right now.

I can feel my magic swirl in me, hearing the call for escape, for safety. I don’t need to guide it, it’s there in me, sitting, waiting to be utilized, to be needed. And it knows, just as I do, that it’s needed, that I had to leave, had to be given time, to be cocooned in silence. For my emotions to calm, and the anger to recede, for my mind to be clear. It rears up, coating me, and I can feel it trying to push me through a small pipe like it’s trying to get me out, and I let it, afraid of what I’ll do if I allow myself to stay here any longer.

With a shout of anger and frustration, I let the magic finally take over, whisking me away in a loud pop, much to the surprised looks on Hermione and Susan that I catch right before I disappear from there.

\-------WITH HERMIONE--------30MIN PRIOR------

Living in Avenger’s tower wasn’t all that bad. Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner were wonderful to be around, and I had to be practically dragged away from them so I could do the basic human functions, but it was still exciting all the same. And I knew for a fact that Suzie loved it here, her Aunt had ample time to spend with her, and she even managed to hang out with Mr. Rodgers and his friend Mr. Wilson, both with fascinating backgrounds and experience.

I knew that compared to us, Harry was having a lot less fun, and probably felt much more awkward than he did comfortably. But I’d never seen Harry comfortable aside from lounging around in the tent. He was always tense, always worried about something, always on the lookout.

I had hoped that being away from England, away from Voldemort would help him calm down some, but I guess that was just how Harry was, always vigilant. I didn’t mind too much, after all, he always was the one to make sure that Suzie and I ate, and had plenty of water. He always made sure that we were being treated right, that we were comfortable.

It was sweet, unneeded, but sweet and predictable. Harry was always making sure that we were okay, that we had plenty of food, and that we were sleeping alright. Especially when Luna or I became engrossed in a new project or another, he was always there to lend a helping hand, or ear, or to even be the voice of reason in our fogged minds.

And I hated how on edge being here put him, how much being stalked by the Black Widow and his father made him feel. I wished I could help, but Agent Romanov would never listen to me, not since she also considered me a threat. Wanda had been the only thing to keep us from going at each other, and Jarvis always made sure that she or Captain America was always there when I, Romanov, or Susan were left in a room together.

Dragging a tired hand down my face, I trudge down to the community floor, intent on waiting for Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner to come down. Susan was already down there, as she had gone with Mr. Rodgers and Mr. Wilson on their run with her Aunt and my Mum.

Sending a sleepy wave to Suzy, I head over to the kettle, intent on making myself a cuppa before anything actually happened. While resting against the counter is when everything went to shit. We heard them before we saw them, Black Widow was arguing with Mr. Barton, who sounded angrier than I had ever heard him. True pure anger, directed right as his oldest friend, something that made the rest of the Avengers stop in their tracks, surprise and confusion etched onto their faces.

“Nat, you can’t just assume they’re dangerous because of their magic. You think that they can do more damage than you, their still kids for fucks sake, not much older than Lila, and you would condemn them for that. It’s insane, it’s illogical and you know it.”

“I’m doing what’s best for the team. Harry is a danger to us, and I will not let him take any of you away from me. The team is the only family I have left, the family I choose to stay with, and I will not let him or his friends destroy that. Especially not now that we know that Hydra is still around.”

“Are you even listening to yourself, Natalia? No one said anything about taking the team away from you, or even from New York. But it’s obvious that something more is happening with this kid, something we don’t know. Look at the facts Nat, he left the country without his family, and came with his friends, he fought against those creatures, and then immediately made sure his friends were okay, and only after did he get medical treatment. He hardly speaks to us and keeps a close eye on the girls, makes sure they’re comfortable before he even considers doing anything. Fuck Nat, he flinches anytime you sneak up on him, he’s terrified of you, and don’t look smug about it. He hasn’t done anything to you, he keeps to himself, he’s quiet, he only eats when people aren’t watching, and even then, it slow and cautious. He’s fucking terrified, and he’s running from something Nat, can’t you see that?”

“All I see Clint, is that he’s managed to confuse you and make you see things that aren’t there. Sure, he cares about the girls, but have you seen the way he glares at Loki or the way he watches me when I enter or leave a room. He never looks away, even when I purposely catch him watching. He’s planning something Clint, something that’s going to harm this team and I thought out of everyone you would be with me on this. Weren’t you after all setting up surveillance and motion sensors in his room the other day?”

“I was, but unlike you I came to my senses, I realized that he’s human, just like you and I am. And I can forgive him for watching you when he wants to make sure that you’re not going to sneak up on him. And I know you do it on purpose, just to scare him, and keep him on edge. Plus, I don’t begrudge him for glaring at Loki, or did you conveniently forget that the man left him for like 13 years or something. I would be mad too if I was him, and we shouldn’t worry about that. Nat, for once just listen to me, leave the kid alone, he has more than enough shit to deal with, without you piling onto it. Leave him alone, and actually try to get along with the girls, you might just actually enjoy their company if you do.”

Only after their conversation was done did they enter the room, both stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of us, Romanov pushing past her friend and planting herself in a seat across from Mr. Rodgers, who was sat next to Suzy and were supposed to be drawing. Instead, they sat in silence, Suzy unsure if she should continue or to leave the couch, the challenging look sent to her by Romanov making up her mind. With a roll of her eyes at the blatant challenge, she nudges Mr. Rodgers shoulder before they began working again, much to the chagrin of Romanov.

Chocking down my laugh, I turn back to the cup in my hands, Amelia and my parents looking at Mr. Barton with something close to betrayal and anger, though I wasn’t too sure as Mum kept her smile. Mr. Barton looked ashamed, and apologetic look on his face before he moved to me, working around my slumped form to gather himself some coffee.

“You know Ms. Romanov, no one knows about found family more than Harry. He never had a family before coming to Hogwarts, never felt like he was apart of something until he met us. You may be scared of our magic, but that doesn’t mean you get to psychologically torture my friends and me. We are all here for the same reason, and that reason is Harry, and because he needed to get away for a little while, to have time to breathe and have some calm peaceful time before the storm arrives.”

“Who said anything about psychological torture Miss Granger. I’m mealy making sure that the trouble maker doesn’t hurt any of my family.”

Dragging my eyes from my cup, I lock them with hers. I can tell that on the surface she’s trying to look calm, unaffected by this, just like dad usually tries to do when he gets bad news. But her eyes tell me everything, her anger at us, her fear of us, the smugness she feels at making us second guess her actions. It’s all right there, plain for me to see.

“You seem to have forgotten, but I am a certified genius, which both Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner can attest to. And I also know what intelligence offices like yours do when they are threatened with no information. But I don’t care that you fear us, that you fear our magic, hell until I entered Hogwarts, I feared my own magic, afraid that without being properly trained I would hurt my parents.”

She opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, unwilling to let her steamroll me, to spew her hateful and misguided words. “But you see there’s a simple fix to this. Amelia has been able to get you all access to the Magical World, all you would have to do is go down and gather some books, read our history, our laws, and our wars to know that the things that magical's fear most, are people like you.”

She scoffs, eyes lit up in anger “that makes no sense. You have no reason to fear us, we have never done anything to you. We have so many wars going on, so many things that could be fixed with magic, and yet you hoard it, keep it secret, you hide and you thrive while you let people like me and my family risk our lives to keep this world safe. There could have been so much good done, so much advancement, the betterment of our world, and yet here we are, almost in the same place we were 20 years ago. You say that Harry is the only one to defeat this new evil, and yet he hides away, scared fearful, a small little boy that has no hope of winning anything. You-"

“That’s enough Natasha! You don’t get to sit here and lecture this girl about anything. You don’t even know them, or Harry. You don’t know anything at all, so why don’t you stop this righteous bullshit you’re spouting and actually listen for once in your life. I know that things could’ve been different if our worlds were mixed, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they would’ve been better. Harry is a child, one that has been through hell and you will not disparage him just because you don’t know him. He is a survivor, someone who has outlasted the odds, someone much like you and me. He has lived through things that we will never know the feeling of and some things we do, but you have got to stop letting your fear of this new world overrun you and your logic. Get those books, read them, and then I expect you to apologise to them for your words. Don’t make me regret making you Nathaniel’s godmother. You’re one of my closest friends, you’re my sister, but I will not have someone that spews anger and lashes out like that around my children. Do I make myself clear?”

They stood glaring at one another, before she tightly nods, storming out of the room, that had once again been plunged into silence. Mr. Barton stood panting, scrubbing his face in frustration before I found Amelia stalking up to him, eyes full of fury and ready to pounce at any given moment.

“And how, pray tell, Mr. Barton, do you possibly know what Harry is going through, or how he’s feeling?”

“Oh uh, well you know, I’m a very good judge of character, and I’ve been observing the kid. Not watching as Nat does or anything, but just watching him every now and again, and I know that he’s a good kid, that he’s not here to harm anyone.”

I wanted to scoff, did he really believe we were that stupid, that we would forget what he said two minutes ago. Thankfully Mum saved me from voicing my disbelief by voicing her own, laughing humourlessly, “I don’t suppose this has anything to do with you going to set up surveillance in his room an unspecified number of days ago. Does it?”

He freezes in his tracks, embarrassment and something else etched into his face, ears red, hands twitching, eyes flickering everywhere but my mother's own hard eyes. “And Mr. Barton, how long ago was that.”

“Uhm, 3 days ago. But I didn’t I swear. I was going to yes, but I never did, I changed my mind.”

“3 days ago, you say. Your turn of attitude wouldn’t have anything to do with Dr. Alexandria’s visit would it Mr. Barton?”

His face reddens some more, shuffling nervously under the predatory gaze Mum has, the sweet smile mixed with something sharp, cold, and merciless. It was a looked I had only seen twice before, once when she faced down a group of mothers whose children had been bullying me in Primary school. And once when some lowlife had tried to rob Mum and me at knifepoint right before I went to Hogwarts. She hadn’t even needed to escalate it to anything physical, the guy fell over himself trying to get away when she threatened him, with that same look and smile she now held.

Amelia and Dad were standing just behind her, glaring at him with their own looks of disappointment and anger. Mr. Barton, shuffled his feet, before puffing out a breath and finally dragging his gaze to meet my Mum’s.

“Look, it’s not something I’m proud of. I heard Jarvis get switched off and I was worried, and then I heard him and the Dr speaking a bit, but I couldn’t leave, it was silent and they both wouldn’t hear me, so I stayed quiet, and left as soon as I could afterward. I swear that I didn’t mean to, and I just wanted to make sure my family was safe, but I do apologize, it was a breach of trust, of security and of privacy.”

I couldn’t believe this man, who had spied on my brother and then acted like everything was normal like he hadn’t been eavesdropping on a very private session where Harry was vulnerable and scared. And god I hated him for it, for being able to hear what scared Harry, and what was bothering him. But I hated him more for doing behind Harry’s back.

Mum was gearing up to a lecture, one that would have been monumental if it hadn’t been for Susan whirling him around to face her and landing the mother of all punches. Right in the kisser, causing Barton to stagger back a bit.

Shouts of surprise spiling from his lips, as well as Mr. Rodgers and Tony, though Tony looked on in fascination and glee more than anything. Suzy was pulling her arm back, readying herself for another hit, which Bruce quickly stopped, stepping in front of his dazed friend. Eyes stern and looking down at her, never once moving, not even to check on his friend and teammate.

“I understand you’re furious at Clint, from what I gathered you have every right to be. But physically hurting him is not the right avenue to go down. You’ve shown him your displeasure at his actions, now let’s do something about it.” Still looking down at Suzy, he waits until she finally drops her arm, before speaking again, eyes still locked on Suzy’s tightly wound muscles.

“You’re not getting off lightly either Clint. What you did was monumentally stupid and will have serious repercussions, both with Harry, as well with this team…” Breathing out a tired sigh, he finally turns and I can see the exhaustion clinging to him, the bags under his eyes, dark and puffed, eyes slightly red from lack of sleep. The slight green sheen in his eyes indicating just how angry he was at his teammate, and how much this information had hurt him.

“Clint you need to apologise to Harry, right now. He should know that you eavesdropped on him, however accidental it was. And Susan, after Clint has apologized you may verbally rip into Clint, and may I suggest a trip to the gym to smother some of that anger that is still growing in you.”

“That’s a marvelous idea, Bruce. Suzy, Bruce why don’t the three of us chaperon Mr. Barton to Harry, so that we can make sure that he apologizes properly. And maybe Suzy, you and Harry and can a sparring match, it would be good for both of you.”

“Sure Mione, only if you have one with Harry after I do. As smart as you are, you have to actually be able to use the things you’re reading in an actual fight, and as much as you hate it, you are the weakest of us when it comes to physical fighting.”

Huffing out a breath, I nod dejectedly, “I suppose you’re right Suzy. And I rather go up against Harry, who will teach me than you, who will just wallop me over and over again.”

Smirking cheekily, her eyes twinkle for a few seconds before they dull once more, her anger once again welling up in her, not that I blamed her. I too wanted to land a hit to the idiot spy’s face, one that would leave a bruise, so he could be reminded for his misdeed.

Bruce nodded to the door, making sure Mr. Barton got the message, before quietly asking where Harry was. “Harry is currently in Gym 5, and is alone for the moment.”

“Thanks, Jarvis, oh and could you please initiate Blackout protocol when we get there, I doubt Harry wants everyone here to know what we are speaking about, it would be much appreciated.”

“Of course, Hermione. Blackout protocol with initiate as soon as you step into the room.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.”

Tony looked on shocked, confusion filling his very feature, “Jarvis, reverse that order, come on buddy, I didn’t think you would keep anything from me.”

“Forgive me Sir, but Hermione is correct. What Agent Barton needs to apologize for is not something that Harry would be comfortable or willing to let everyone know about. As such I have made the decision to keep the protocol in place.”

Still shocked Tony falls back into his chair, and without another look back I start marching out the door, looking over my shoulder, glaring at Barton, making sure he’s following before I look ahead of me again.


End file.
